


Watching over them

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fighting, Harry and Hermione go looking for Ron who is distraught over the loss of Fred. They are shocked and saddened when they discover Ron's body. All Harry feels is anger at his loss and wants revenge, but he tries to stay strong to help Hermione over the loss of her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After speaking with Albus Dumbledore’s portrait, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to head back down to the great hall to be with the Weasley family. Harry also wanted to sit with Remus and Tonks for a while. So as the three of them entered the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione headed over to all the red heads, as Harry headed over to the bodies of Remus and Tonks.

 

‘I’m so sorry,’ Harry said softly as he put his hands to both of them, ‘Why didn’t you stay away, now Teddy has no parents,’ Harry could feel the tears, but he never moved or wiped any of the tears away. He knew he sat there for a long time, but he couldn’t say how long it was. He was exhausted, but he also knew he couldn’t sleep, not yet. His mind and body was still to tense and alert to even try to sleep yet.

 

‘Harry,’ Kingsley said as he knelt down next to him, ‘we were wondering where you were, you need to be careful, there could still be some death eaters hiding in the castle somewhere. We’ve got people searching, just in case.’

 

‘Right now I really couldn’t care Kingsley. I don’t think I can feel anything but numb.’ Harry kept staring at Remus, ‘I wish they never turned up, they should have thought of their son,’ Harry brushed Remus’ hair back, then did the same to Tonks, ‘When will they be taken away?’

 

‘Very soon Harry, I’ve been contacting people I trust. But until the ministry is back under honest people, we’re going to keep them here. Poppy has a room in the hospital wing we can use until the funerals.’

 

‘Has Mrs. Tonks been notified?’

 

‘Yes, I told her not long ago. She did ask to speak with you when you get a chance, it’s to do with Teddy.’

 

‘Yeah, Remus told me I’m Teddy’s godfather,’ Harry never took his eyes from his father’s friend or his wife, ‘They shouldn’t have turned up, they should have thought about Teddy. No one should have turned up.’

 

‘Harry, you can’t start feeling guilty about all this. We all knew this fight was coming and we all wanted it finished.’

 

‘You don’t understand Kingsley, he wouldn’t have been able to die. All the fighting was for nothing, not until I found out something.’

 

‘You mentioned horcruxes Harry, I do know what they are.’

 

‘Yeah, he made seven. But it could have all been for nothing until luck told me the last bit of information I needed to know.’

 

‘You can explain later Harry, you need rest and by the looks of it, healing. You have a lot of cuts and bruises over you, not to mention a lot of blood. He really did a number on you, didn’t he?’

 

Harry shrugged, ‘I’m a bit sore, but I’m okay. There’s a lot more people that need healers more than me.’

 

‘Harry, have you seen Ron?’ Hermione asked as she sat next to him.

 

‘I thought he was with his family.’

 

‘He was for a while, but he couldn’t take the look on George’s face anymore, said he needed some air, but I can’t find him.’

 

‘Hang on,’ Harry rummaged around in his pouch and pulled out the map, ‘I never close it,’ Harry and Hermione looked all over the map, ‘Look, Remus and Tonks’ names are still on it, so is Fred’s,’ Harry sighed wearily but kept looking, ‘There, Ron’s outside, just near Hagrid’s hut.’

 

‘Will you come with me?’

 

‘Yeah, I’ll come,’ Harry gently touched Remus and Tonks again, kissed them both on the head, then stood up.

 

‘I’ll come with you to, just to make sure there’s no one around,’ Kingsley said.

 

Harry nodded, took Hermione’s hand and the three of them headed out the busted doors of the castle. They made their way slowly down the path to Hagrid’s hug, but kept alert as they looked around.

 

‘He should be near the front somewhere, but I can’t see him,’ Harry said as they got closer, ‘Oh god,’ Harry raced over to Ron who was lying on the ground.

 

Hermione also ran over and knelt down next to Ron, ‘Is he alright?’

 

Kingsley knelt down and started checking Ron, then looked at Harry shaking his head.

 

‘Ron,’ Harry said softly as he bent over and put his head on Ron’s chest, then felt Hermione fall over the both of them. Harry was crying for the loss of his friend, Hermione was crying for the loss of her love.

 

‘I’ll go let the Weasley’s know,’ Kingsley said sadly as he got up and walked away.

 

‘Ron, please, not after all this,’ Hermione said as she looked at Ron, gently touching his face. Harry kept looking between Hermione and Ron as tears fell down his face and like before, he never wiped them away.

 

‘No, no, no Ronnie,’ Molly screamed as she raced down and fell next to her son.

 

Harry and Hermione got up to give the family room, but kept their arms around each other as they looked down at Ron’s dead body, listening to Mrs. Weasley crying over the loss of another son. Mr. Weasley sat with his wife, then the rest of the Weasley’s all sat around Ron as well.

 

No one moved for the longest time, until Kingsley and Minerva McGonagall stepped over to them. Kingsley spoke quietly to Arthur Weasley, who nodded, then pulled his wife of their son’s body, then Kingsley waved his wand and floated Ron back up to the castle with all the Weasley’s following. Harry kept a tight hold of Hermione as they walked behind the others, but they never went into the Great Hall, Harry took Hermione straight up to the hospital wing because he could feel how badly she was shaking. As soon as they stepped inside, Madame Pomfrey came over to them, taking them both to a spare couple of beds at the end of the ward. She instantly gave Hermione a calming draft, then a sleeping potion.

 

‘What happened Harry?’

 

‘We…we found Ron,’ Harry kept wiping tears from his face, ‘he’s dead.’

 

‘Sit down, I need to look at you as well,’ she moved Harry to the bed next to a sleeping Hermione, then started to move her wand over Harry. ‘You’ll need some potions as well, but the blood on your shoulder, it seems like a lot.’

 

‘It’s where he hit me with the killing curse, it hasn’t stopped bleeding.’ Harry never took his eyes off Hermione even when Madame Pomfrey pulled Harry's ripped shirt aside.

 

‘That will need a few potions Harry, being dark magic, it’s not easily healed, but it will scar, like your other one.’ she said but all Harry did was shrug, ‘I’m sorry about Ron, I’ll go get you some potions.’ she said sadly before walking away.

 

Harry got up and sat beside Hermione, taking her hand, never taking his eyes off her. He felt the matron put the potion into his hands, then another, he ended up drinking four potions, but no once did he look away from his friend.

 

‘Why don’t you lay down Harry, you’ve had a big shock, you need to rest and Hermione won’t wake until later today.’

 

‘Would you mind if I pushed the bed closer so I can keep hold of her hand?’

 

‘Normally I wouldn’t let you do that, but now I don’t mind,’ she patted Harry’s shoulder then walked off to check her other patience.

 

Harry got up and pushed the bed closer, lay down, took Hermione’s hand again and ended up falling asleep within minutes.

 

Minerva McGonagall stepped into the hospital wing, ‘How are they Poppy?’

 

‘I expect you are talking about Harry and Hermione. Well Hermione was in shock, so I gave her a couple of potions. Harry has a lot of cuts and bruises over him, but he never wanted to leave Hermione. So I let him push the bed closer. He has another scar Minerva, on his shoulder. He told me you-know-who hit him with the killing curse.’

 

‘I suspected he did when he said Harry was dead. I can understand why he survived as a baby, Albus explained about the blood magic and his mother’s sacrifice, but how did he survive again?’

 

‘I think that would be a question for Harry. But he told me about Ron, how are the Weasley’s?’

 

‘Molly is devastated, Arthur is trying to hold it together for his family. George looks lost, but won’t leave Fred. Kingsley told me that Harry’s feeling guilty about everyone, but he also said something about all the fighting being for nothing until luck gave him the last bit of information.’

 

‘Well, we did hear him say horcruxes, so maybe it had something to do with that. You’ll have to speak with Harry when he wakes. I know the loss of Ron will be hard on both of them, but what Harry has been through, do you think he will be alright, emotionally I mean?’

 

‘I don’t know Poppy, we’ll just have to keep an eye on him. But one thing though, I’m still not sure my mind is accepting that his dead, that it is finally over, after all these years. I don’t think Harry will believe it for a while either.’ Minerva stared down at Harry, ‘He looks like his aged doesn’t he?’

 

‘Yes he does, I noticed that myself, I know I haven’t seen him in almost a year, but I would swear by looking at him that it’s more like ten years.’

 

‘I’ll let you get back to your patients, if you need anything, let me know.’

 

‘Maybe a little rest would be nice, but like you, we both have a lot to do before that can happen,’ the matron nodded then went back to checking her patients.

 

Minerva McGonagall walked slowly down the corridors until she came to the gargoyle lying on its side. She waved her wand at it so it floated back to his rightful position before she stepped onto the spiral staircase. The moment she stepped into the office, she looked around to see if there was any damage.

 

‘Minerva, you look tired,’ Albus Dumbledore said from his portrait.

 

‘Yes Albus, I am, but I have no time to rest yet. I just came up here to see if there is any damage, but it looks like this part of the castle survived fairly well.’

 

‘Can you tell me how many died Minerva. I spoke with Harry, Ron and Hermione a few hours ago, but we never went into that.’

 

‘Around fifty, but Harry and Hermione just found Ron. He’s body was down near Hagrid’s hut. Kingsley said Hermione told Harry that Ron needed some air because he couldn’t take the look on George’s face, Fred was another we lost, now Ron. I don’t know how the Weasley’s will survive the loss of two members of their family. I saw Harry sitting with Remus and Nymphadora’s bodies. He looks so much older Albus, I’m worried about him.’

 

‘I can believe that Minerva, with what Harry has been through. Can you keep me updated on how he is going?’

 

‘Of course,’ Minerva looked around the office then spotted the pensieve, ‘Albus, do you know who has been using this?’

 

‘No, someone might have when I was not in my portrait.’

 

‘I might take a look at it later, that way I can tell who owns it.’

 

‘Yes, might be wise, but I will tell you this Minerva, Severus was really on our side. I knew I was dying so I asked him to kill me at the right time. He never wanted to, but I wanted a little dignity in my death. So that night on the astronomy tower, when I called to Severus, it was to let him know it was time. He had to keep up his pretence of being a death eater when he hasn’t been since the night Tom Riddle killed Lily Potter.’

 

‘I knew they were friends as students, but why would that make Severus stop being a death eater?’

 

‘Severus was in love with Lily Minerva, he had been his whole life. So I think you realise now why Severus used to treat Harry so badly.’

 

‘He looks like James,’ Minerva sighed, ‘Yes, it does make sense. Well I’ll let Kingsley know so he can have Severus’s name cleared. I have no idea where he is or even if he’s alive. But I should get back down to the Great Hall, see if there is anything I can do.’ Minerva McGonagall walked back through the damaged castle until she came to the Great Hall. She looked around, realising how long it might take to repair the old castle and knew it would not be open again for a long time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke slowly and looked around, he was in the hospital wing, beside Hermione, then he remembered what happened, Ron was dead. Harry wasn’t sure how to deal with the loss of his best friend, he could feel the pain in his heart, the same pain he felt after Sirius died. Harry lay there staring at Hermione and could feel himself choke up, but took a couple of deep breaths, he had to stay strong for Hermione, she would need him to help her right now. Harry wiped the tears from his cheek and tried to pull himself together, so he sat up and felt how tired and sore his body was, but his shoulder didn’t hurt as much as it did.

 

‘Harry, how are you feeling?’ Madame Pomfrey asked as she stepped over to the bed.

 

‘Still a little sore, but I’m okay Madame Pomfrey. Did you give me a sleeping draught of something?’

 

‘Yes and a dreamless sleep potion. After what you went through, I could see you having a nightmare and you needed to rest.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Harry sighed, ‘thanks, how is Hermione?’

 

‘She’s going to be fine Harry. Why don’t you go get something to eat and maybe a shower, it would probably help.’

 

‘I don’t want to leave her yet, see, Hermione and Ron were together. They had liked each other for so long, but only told each other during the fighting. They probably thought it was now or never.’

 

‘Then you can stay with her if you want because she will probably need you to help her through this. I could have a house elf bring you some food if you want?’

 

‘Um, I can call Kreacher, I left him here to help, he was with the house elves last night.’

 

‘Alright, you do that and I’ll check back on Hermione later.’

 

‘Kreacher,’ Harry called and the old elf appeared in front of him.’

 

‘Master Harry called.’

 

‘Yeah, um, I wanted to thank you for helping during the fighting, you didn’t have to do that.’

 

‘Kreacher wanted to make Master Regulus and Master Harry proud.’

 

‘You did make us proud Kreacher, could you bring me something to eat and a cup of tea please?’

 

‘Kreacher will be right back,’ the elf bowed, snapped his fingers and disappeared.

 

Harry stood up and stretched, moved the bed back slightly so he could sit on the bed, but he wanted to face Hermione. Within a few minutes Kreacher was back with a tray of food, juice and tea for him.

 

‘Thanks Kreacher.’

 

‘If Master needs Kreacher, he just has to call.’

 

‘I know, thanks again Kreacher.’ Harry watched the old elf disappear, then slowly started to eat and realised how much better it made him feel.

 

‘Harry,’ Kingsley said as he walked over to him, ‘how you feeling?’

 

‘I’m fine, I didn’t think you’d still be here.’

 

‘I needed to sort out a few things. But Arthur told me their all heading home and to let you know.’

 

‘I think I’ll let the family be alone Kingsley, they need this time together and if any death eaters think I’m there, it could put them in danger, they don’t need that right now. So I thought I’d just stay here for a while. I was going to speak with Professor McGonagall about it later. But I did want to ask you a couple of favours if I could.’

 

‘Ask and I’ll see what I can do.’

 

‘Um, Gringotts, I’ll need to get in there soon.’

 

‘Already taken care of Harry, I spoke with them after I saw you and told them you had to break it to help stop Voldemort and that if every witch and wizard thought they would fine you or stop you going in, they just might take all their money out. So they had no choice but to allow you back in, even if they said you will be escorted everywhere.’

 

‘Thanks and I did need to break in. One of the horcruxes was in there, in Bellatrix’s vault.’

 

‘Yeah, I figured that when I heard you say horcrux. You’re not the type to break in to steal Harry.’

 

‘No, I’m not. The other thing I want to ask you about is Hermione’s parents. See she modified their memories and made them think they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins, who never had a daughter and also that they wanted to live in Australia. I was wondering if you might be able to find out through the Australian ministry when they arrived, or even where they might be. Then I can take Hermione there to try to find them.’

 

‘I could contact a few people about that, but you know normally she could have gotten into trouble for that, but I think we all understand why she did it, so I’ll see what I can do.’

 

‘I think a lot of us could have gotten into trouble for some of the things we did. I used an unforgivable last night, on Amycus Carrow, so will I get in trouble for that?’

 

‘No, it was war Harry, so it’s understandable, but please don’t do it again.’

 

‘I won’t, I hated the feelings I needed to make that work,’ Harry shuddered. ‘So are you cleaning out the ministry of all his people?’

 

‘Yes, slowly, it might take a while to get them all out though. But I thought you’d like to know that Dolores Umbridge is locked up and she is going to face trial over the muggleborn registration act and what she did here a couple of years ago.’

 

‘About time, she tortured so many kids Kingsley, myself included, then was going to use an unforgivable on me, sending dementors after me and who knows what else she did.’

 

‘She’ll get what’s she deserves. But why I’ve got a bit of time, tell me what you meant early this morning when we were talking.’

 

‘Oh, about the horcruxes,’ Harry lowered his voice and gestured for Kingsley to come closer, ‘Well, like I said, he made seven. But we never knew anything about the seventh until I saw Snape’s memory. See just before Voldemort called a halt in the fighting, I looked into his mind and found out he was in the shrieking shake with the snake, it was a horcrux. So Hermione, Ron and me went there, listened outside the room while he talked to Snape, he ended up setting the snake on him. When Voldemort left, I knelt down next to him and I can’t work out why I did that. Anyway, Snape was dying, but told me to take it, meaning his memories. After we came back to the castle, I went to speak with Dumbledore’s portrait, but he wasn’t there, so I thought I might as well watch the memory. There was a lot about him and my mother, he loved her. But near the end it was Dumbledore telling Snape to tell me that I was the seventh horcrux and I had to let Voldemort kill me.’

 

‘Shit Harry,’ Kingsley said looking shocked, ‘so that’s how you survived, was that in the memory, that the killing curse would destroy it, but not harm you?’

 

‘No, I thought I was going in there to die Kingsley, I had no idea I would survive. But I knew I had no choice either way, for him to die, I had to first. So you see what I meant about it could have been all for nothing. If I never looked at that memory, I would have had no idea and he would still be alive because of me, I kept him alive.’

 

‘You did that, you were going to let yourself die?’

 

‘I had no choice Kingsley, I didn’t want to die, but I had to. Could you keep the part about me to yourself though, that’s something I don’t want anyone know.’

 

‘Of course I will, but one thing I don’t understand. Why would you have to die, because the rumour about the prophecy was you were the chosen one?’

 

‘Part of it said either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live why the other survives. So when you come to think of it, I went in there to face him and if I died, then I died at his hand.’

 

‘How did you hear it, I thought it was destroyed?’ Kingsley asked looking curious.

 

‘Dumbledore was the one that was told the prophecy, so he showed me the memory. That was right after Sirius died. So you see, it was always going to come down to the two of us.’

 

‘Yes, Dumbledore told us to trust you and aide you any way we could even if you couldn’t tell us what you were doing. That frustrated all of us, knowing you wouldn’t tell us. So you, Hermione and Ron were destroying the horcruxes, but what about Neville. You said the snake was one and he killed it.’

 

‘After I saw Snape’s memory, I was going to go face him, but on the way I saw Neville. He was bringing in people that had died and I thought three of us knew why he lived and the secret of how he could die, so even though I hated thinking it, I had to be sensible, cold in a way. If Hermione and…and Ron died, there should be someone else that knew. When that was happening, I figured if one of them could get the snake, it would have been you that killed Voldemort.’

 

‘I’m glad you never told me that before Harry, even being an auror, we try not to kill if we can help it. But at least I understand why Dumbledore never told anyone what he was doing or what you three were doing. If word got back to him that you were destroying them, he would have moved his others or made more. But one thing Harry, when did it happen to you?’

 

‘When he killed my parents, he went there to kill me, but to also make another horcrux. He wanted his next horcrux to be made using my death because of the prophecy. But because of my mother, it ended up being me as he disappeared.’

 

‘It won’t be now, but I would like to know what he used though. But if he meant to make one that night, but it ended up being you, what was he going to use then?’

 

‘You know, I never thought of that. Whatever it was, must still be in the house. From what Dumbledore told me, he’s body sort of disappeared, so he wouldn’t have been able to hold onto it.’

 

‘Well, I’ll let you rest and I need to get back to work. I will have to put a release in the Daily Prophet about you killing Voldemort and about the horcruxes as a lot of people heard you say it to him last night. I hope we don’t get more people making them.’

 

‘Well from what Dumbledore told me, all the books about horcruxes were removed or destroyed. That’s what we had, the few he took out of the library here when he first became headmaster, but Voldemort had already read those books. So unless someone already knows how to make one, there is no way they could find out. You said you knew what they are, which surprised me as Dumbledore said it’s not widely known, but do you know how to go about making one?’

 

‘No I don’t, but why I know about them is it’s part of auror training. We have to learn as much as we can about dark magic. Horcruxes are one of the things we learned, but it wasn’t necessary to learn how to make them, just how to destroy them. Do you know how to go about making them Harry?’

 

‘Yeah, but only me, Hermione and Ron,’ Harry sucked in his breath as he realised that Ron was dead, ‘only me and Hermione know,’ Harry said sadly.

 

‘Not now, but could you tell me sometime, I know there the worst objects of dark magic, so I would like to know how someone went about doing that to themselves.’

 

‘I don’t mind telling you Kingsley, I know you’re trustworthy. Thanks again for Gringotts, I’ll let you get back to work, I’m sure you have a lot to do. Oh, one more thing though, Lucius Malfoy, if he tries that I was imperiused again, his lying and I can prove that. Now Narcissa, I have no idea if she was a proper death eater, but when we were taken to her home, I could see how frightened she was and she did lie to Voldemort about me being dead, when she knew I wasn’t. I know she did that for her son, which I do get even if he is a git. Now as for Draco Malfoy, he never wanted to do a lot of what he did, but I have no idea how much he wanted to do. He never told Bellatrix or his father it was me when we were taken to Malfoy Manor, he said he wasn’t sure, but I got a strong feeling he recognised me. Hermione had hit me in the face with a stinging hex to distort my face.’

 

‘Quick thinking and I’ll take all that information you gave me to the newly reformed Wizengamot, whenever it gets reformed and all three Malfoy’s are locked up at the moment. Anyway, I’m sorry about Ron, I know you three were close.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Harry said sadly at he looked at Hermione, ‘Ron and Hermione got together finally, now this. That’s why I brought her here, she was so distraught. One more thing, sorry Kingsley, but could you casually let it known I’m staying here, that way if any death eaters want to get back at me, the Weasley’s will be safe. They don’t need to be put through any more right now.’

 

‘I can do that and since I have to put a release out, I’ll make sure I say something like you are staying here to rest and recover. A lot of reporters and photographers snuck in, so your picture will show up and the way you look, they will believe it,’ Kingsley stood up and patted Harry on the shoulder, ‘I’ll see you later Harry.’

 

‘Yeah, bye Kingsley,’ Harry nodded, then went back to watching Hermione. He wanted to help her in anyway he could, he just wasn’t sure how she was going to be when she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry never moved from the bed in the hospital wing, he just sat there watching his friend. Madame Pomfrey had another quick look at him and said he was healing nicely before she checked Hermione, she told Harry she’s fine physically and would be awake soon. Harry had sent word to Professor McGonagall that he needed to speak with her when he got a chance.

 

As Harry’s mind drifted to the events of the night before, he felt himself get sick again. The thought of having a piece of Voldemort inside him all these years made Harry feel disgusted with himself, then he kept thinking about what might have happened if he never watched that memory. Apart from Voldemort still being here, he might have gone out and made more, knowing Harry had been destroying them with the help of his friends.

 

Harry noticed Hermione’s eyelids flicker a couple of times and thought she was starting to wake up. So he took hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, hopefully letting her know she was safe and someone was with her.

 

‘Hermione, can you hear me?’

 

‘Hmm, Harry,’ Hermione said sleepily as she blinked a few times before her eyes came open and saw Harry sitting beside her, ‘Why am I in the hospital, did something happen?’

 

‘Um, yeah, Ron,’ Harry said softly and instantly saw Hermione’s eyes water, so he put his arms around her as she started crying, while Harry tried not to so he could be there for Hermione, ‘Shhh Hermione.’

 

After a while, Hermione finally pulled herself together, she looked at Harry, ‘Did you find out what happened?’

 

‘No, I’ve been here with you the whole time. I wasn’t going to leave you alone,’ Harry kept hold of her hand as she lay back down, ‘You were going into shock, so I brought you here.’

 

‘Harry,’ Minerva McGonagall said as she stepped over to the bed, ‘I’m so sorry about Ron.’

 

‘Thanks Professor,’ Harry blinked a few times trying to stop his own tears from falling, ‘I wanted to ask a favour for me and Hermione. With what the Weasley’s are going through, they need time alone, plus I don’t want any death eaters to go there looking for me. Kingsley is going to let it known I’ll be resting here, so I was hoping we could stay here for a while?’

 

‘Yes, of course you can, I have to put up some other students as well, ones that lost their parents. But so far you are the only Gryffindors that are staying, so you might have the tower to yourselves.’

 

‘Thanks,’ Hermione said tearfully.

 

‘One thing Harry, I need to speak with you, but of course not for a while. You need time to mourn and heal, but I found the memory in the pensieve, I figured you put it there considering what it contained. I only watched it to see who it belonged to.’

 

‘Yeah, Snape gave it to me right before he died. In case you don’t know, he’s body is in the shrieking shake. But if you saw the memory you know he was on our side, but what you heard about me, could you keep that to yourself. Only Hermione…’ Harry hesitated as he was going to say Ron again, ‘um and Kingsley knows.’

 

‘Of course I will, that is one bit of information that does not need spread about. Andromeda Tonks is here and wishes to speak with you. I explained about Ron and that you were both here, so she’s going to wait so she can see you.’

 

‘Oh okay,’ Harry looked back at Hermione, ‘Do you want to head up to Gryffindor tower, I’ll take you up first, make sure you’re safe.’

 

Hermione gave Harry a small smile and nodded, ‘Thanks Harry.’

 

‘I’ll take Hermione up first Professor, then go see Mrs. Tonks.’

 

‘Alright, she’s in the Great Hall at the moment,’ Minerva looked sadly at her two former students, then turned and left the hospital wing.

 

‘Let’s go Hermione,’ Harry kept hold of her hand and they walked hand in hand up to Gryffindor tower. Harry had a quick check of all the boys rooms while Hermione checked the girls before she came back down to the common room, ‘Do you want something to eat, Kreacher brought me some before.’

 

‘Maybe a little Harry.’

 

‘Kreacher,’ Harry called and the old elf appeared before him, ‘Could you bring Hermione some food, a cup of tea and juice please?’

 

‘Of course Master Harry, I will be right back,’ he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

 

‘Will you be right until I get back?’

 

‘I’ll be fine, I’m just going to curl up on the couch. What happened Harry, who did this?’

 

Harry sat beside Hermione and pulled her into his arms, ‘I don’t know, but I’m going to help find out,’ Harry heard Kreacher’s return, ‘Thanks kreacher, but if Hermione wants anything, I want her to be able to call you as well, alright?’

 

‘As Master wishes,’ Kreacher put the tray down, gave a small bow then apparated away.

 

‘Now eat Hermione, you’ve had a big shock and I’ll try not to be too long.’

 

‘I’m fine, you take your time,’ Hermione gave Harry another hug, before turning to the tray of food.

 

Harry looked once more at Hermione then left the tower and walked slowly down the corridors and all the stairs until he came to the Great Hall. Harry looked around and spotted Mrs. Tonks holding a sleeping Teddy in her arms. So Harry slowly walked over to her.

 

‘Mrs. Tonks, sorry I took so long to come down.’

 

‘That’s fine Harry, Minerva explained what happened, can you please sit for a minute.’

 

Harry sat down next to her, ‘I’m so sorry about Tonks, um Nymphadora, I wished she didn’t turn up, or Remus.’

 

‘Thank you, but Dora was an auror Harry, that was her job. I learned to live with that a long time ago. But I wished to speak with you about Teddy. Dora and Remus told me they named you godfather.’

 

‘Yeah, Remus told me,’ Harry looked at the baby boy sleeping in his grandmother’s arms, ‘He shouldn’t be without his parents, but at least he has a loving grandmother.’

 

‘Thank you and I do love my grandson, so I was hoping that you will allow me to keep him, but you can come see him whenever you want to.’

 

‘Keep him, of course you should, why would you think you couldn’t?’

 

‘The godparents are named for that reason Harry, if the parents are killed, they take custody of the child or children.’

 

‘Oh, I never knew that, but you have nothing to worry about. Teddy belongs with his family, especially since you are a witch that can protect him. But I would like to see him, get to know him.’

 

‘Thank you, he is all the family I have left and of course you can see him. I should really get him home to bed, but would you like to hold him first Harry?’

 

‘I would like to, but I’ve never held a baby before.’

 

She smiled and slowly placed her grandson in his godfather’s arms, but kept her hand close in case Harry might need help. But she saw the look Harry was giving her grandson and knew he would never hurt Teddy and would do anything to protect him.

 

‘When Dora first told me about you being godfather, I was concerned. Mainly because of the things I’ve read about you. But just looking at you now, I can see you are nothing like what has been written and I can see you will be there for Teddy.’

 

‘Thanks and no, not much written about me was ever the truth and I will be there for Teddy, for anything. After Remus told me, when I had a chance to think that is, I wanted to do something for him,’ Harry gently brushed the little boys hair from his forehead, ‘See, I was left pretty well off by my parents, then Sirius also left me everything from the Blacks, so I want to open a vault for Teddy, that way you can get him whatever he wants. I’m not saying that because you can’t, because I have no idea how you are financially. But it’s something I want to do for Teddy, so he will never go without.’

 

‘That his very generous of you and I must admit, now with Ted gone, it will be a little difficult, so whatever you want to do will be a great help for Teddy. But I also need to say how sorry I am about Remus, I know you were close with him and he was friends with your father.’

 

‘Yeah, we were getting close, it’s been a bit hard with Voldemort out there. Most of the time we spoke was all about him and safety. But at least Teddy is safer than he was and I’m sure Remus would want his son safe with you, then still be in danger with Voldemort out there. Um, I just want to warn you though, with death eaters still out there Teddy could still be in danger. See I could sometimes see or feel what Voldemort was doing, see through his eyes that is. I saw him once speaking with his death eaters about Teddy, the son of a werewolf, they weren’t too happy about that and were going to take care of him, if you know what I mean,’ Harry gently touched the little boy’s face.

 

‘Yes, those types did not like Remus’s condition, but he was nothing like other werewolves, Remus did everything he could to stay away from people on those three nights.’

 

‘Yeah I know he did, so please just take extra precaution until they get caught. But I should let you take him home and put him to bed. One thing though, did they name a godmother?’

 

‘No, they couldn’t decide. They spoke about a few people, but Remus would want one, why Dora wanted another. But I think a grandmother and a godfather will be all he needs for now.’

 

‘Okay,’ Harry slowly placed the baby back in his grandmother’s arms, ‘As soon as I get a chance, I’ll contact you about the vault and when I can come spend some time with him.’

 

‘You know where we live,’ she leaned in and kissed Harry’s cheek, ‘Thank you for making our world safer and giving Teddy a chance at a normal life. Now I will take this little one home. I’ll see you later Harry,’ she gave him a smile then left the Great Hall.

 

Harry watched her until she left, he had a quickly look around but never saw any of the Weasley, but he did nod to Neville, Seamus, Dean and the Patil twins, who were all sitting with Aberforth and Harry noticed that Neville still held the Sword of Gryffindor. He slowly got up and left the Great Hall and headed up to Gryffindor tower. The moment he stepped in, he saw Hermione curled up on the couch crying, so he instantly sat beside her and pulled her into his arms and just let her cry.

 

‘It’s not fair Harry, Voldemort is finally gone, Ron should be safe now,’ Hermione said through her tears and sniffles.

 

‘I know and it’s not fair, but we’ll help find out who did this, I’m so worried about the Weasley’s. They lost Fred and thought everything was safe, now Ron.’

 

‘Mrs. Weasley looked so heartbroken Harry, two of her children are gone.’

 

‘I know she did, that’s why I wanted us to stay here. They need time with just the family and of course no danger. I spoke to Kingsley about your parents, he said he’s going to contact some people, see what he can find out. So if we give ourselves a couple of weeks, we can go there and find them, you can restore their memories and bring them home.’

 

‘You would come with me Harry?’

 

‘Of course I would, I’m not going to let you go alone, just like you never left me. We stick together through everything.’

 

‘Yes, we do, but why you were gone, I remembered our bags, there still in the tent.’

 

‘Oh right, do you feel up to going now or do you want to wait until tomorrow?’

 

‘Let’s get it over with, that way we can both shower and change. You’re covered in blood,’ Hermione looked down at herself, ‘So am I.’

 

‘Come on then, there are no wards around the school, so we can go. But what about our enchantments, will they still work?’

 

‘No, they broke when the snatches found us.’

 

Hermione and Harry kept holding hands as they walked through the damaged castle and out into the grounds, they looked around before both of them looked down towards Hagrid’s hut remembering when they found Ron. Hermione put her head on Harry’s shoulder as they stared down at the place they both lost someone they cared about, for Harry, a friend, for Hermione, a boyfriend, but a caring and loyal friend to anyone that knew him. After a while, Harry let Hermione apparate them away.


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry and Hermione arrived in the forest, they instantly saw the tent and walked towards it. They stepped inside and looked around at all the mess, snatchers had gone through everything. So they went into the bedroom part of the tent, Hermione found her bag, so she quickly checked to see if everything was in there. She knew most of the important things were still in her beaded bag, but she took her clothes out and stuck them in the other bag.

 

Harry was going through his rucksack, checking to make sure all his stuff was there, but mainly his photo album Hagrid had given in. He opened it up and was relieved to see it was in one piece. As he was putting the album back in his rucksack, he spotted Ron’s bag. He sat on the bed, pulling the bag onto his lap.

 

‘God, Ron,’ Harry said softly as he stared at the bag and felt Hermione sit beside him, ‘This shouldn’t have happened, Ron should be with us.’

 

‘I know,’ Hermione put her head back on Harry’s shoulder as she stared at the bag. ‘We’ll have to give that to the Weasley’s.’

 

‘Yeah, but let’s leave that for a while, I don’t think they will cope with anything at the moment. Is there anything you want from in here?’

 

‘No, let’s just pack it up and get out of here,’ Hermione and Harry stepped outside and Hermione magically packed up the tent, then put it in her bag before she took Harry’s hand and they apparated back to Hogwarts. They slowly walked back inside the castle when Charlie Weasley walked up to them.

 

‘Charlie, what are you doing here?’ Harry asked looking a little surprised.

 

‘Dad wanted me to come see when you two were coming home.’

 

‘We’re not Charlie, if death eaters found out I was there, it would put your family in danger, they don’t need that, not now. So I had Kingsley let the Prophet know I’ll be here, resting, that way your family will be safe.’

 

Charlie seamed to sag with relief, ‘Thanks Harry and you’re right, but what happened?’

 

‘We don’t know, Hermione said Ron needed some air, we went to find him,’ Harry sucked in a breath, ‘I will find out, one way or another and I’ll make them pay, painfully.’

 

‘Harry, don’t say that,’ Hermione said as more tears leaked from her eyes.

 

‘Hermione will keep that temper of yours in line Harry, so if you two end up married, I’d watch her.’

 

‘Um Charlie, Hermione was Ron’s girlfriend, not mine, we’re just friends.’

 

‘I’m sorry Hermione, we never knew, Ron never said anything to us.’

 

Harry could see Hermione was too upset, ‘They only just got together, even if they liked each other for years.’

 

‘Okay, I’ll tell dad and I’m sure he would be grateful even if he would still want you to stay.’

 

‘I know he would, but it’s safer this way. Can you let us know when,’ Harry hesitated as he looked at Hermione, but couldn’t say the words.

 

‘I’ll send Errol, probably be in a couple of days.’

 

‘Okay, I’ll let you get back to your family Charlie, tell your dad and mum how sorry we are, none of this should have happened.’

 

‘I’ll tell them, go rest you two,’ Charlie patted Harry on the shoulder, squeezed Hermione’s hand for a minute, then walked away.

 

‘Let’s go have our showers and change,’ Harry led Hermione up to Gryffindor tower, ‘Go on, I’ll be here when you’re finished.’

 

‘Um, before I go, do you mind if I sleep in Ron’s bed, we’ve been together for so long, I don’t want to be alone at the moment?’

 

‘Of course you can, but we are going to have some dinner after we shower, so I’ll meet you down here when you’re done,’ Harry waited until Hermione went up to the girls dorm rooms before he headed up to the boys rooms. He put his stuff away, then grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom.

 

When Harry finished, he was sitting down in the common room waiting for Hermione, but he’s thoughts were on what happened to his friend. He had put Ron’s bag over near his bed, knowing he would have to give it to his family, but knew it was too soon to for them and for him. Harry heard Hermione step into the room and gestured for her to sit next to him, she sat down and put her head on Harry’s shoulder and they both sat in silence, knowing the other was thinking about Ron.

 

After a long silence and a few tears, Harry had Kreacher bring them both some dinner and drinks. They ate in silence as well, both still lost in their own thoughts of Ron.

 

‘Come on Hermione, we need some sleep. The next few days is going to be hard on everyone,’ Harry took her hand and pulled her to her feet and they headed up to the boys rooms. Hermione instantly got into Ron’s bed and started crying into his pillow, so Harry lay down beside her with his arms around Hermione, just holding her while she cried. When Harry realised she was asleep, he got up and went over to his bed, but kept his eyes on Hermione until sleep claimed him.

 

The next couple of days, Harry and Hermione mainly kept to themselves. Sometimes Neville and Seamus would come to Hogwarts and sit with them, but neither of them said a lot either. They knew Harry and Hermione were thinking about Ron, so they mainly sat with them, supported them in silence, but Harry was grateful they were there. The four of them mainly sat together in the common room, so Harry had Kreacher bring them some lunch. They were eating when Errol flew into the room and fell onto the couch next to Harry.

 

Harry took the note from its beak and gave him some food of his plate and let him drink from his cup before letting him fly off, then unfolded the note, reading it.

 

‘Tomorrow at ten, for both Fred and Ron,’ Harry said staring at the writing.

 

‘I’ll let everyone else know Harry, you don’t need to worry about that.’ Neville said sadly as he got up with Seamus.

 

‘Thanks Neville, that would be good,’ Harry watched as his two friends left the common room before he turned back to Hermione and saw tears falling down her face, so he put his arm around her and just held her as she cried. He wished he knew what to say to her to help her through this but he’d never been good with what to say to girls when they were upset, he remembered the time with Cho when she kept crying. So all Harry could do was hold Hermione until she stopped crying.

 

That night, Harry knew Hermione needed him, so when she got into bed, he curled up next to her and kept his arms around her until she felt asleep, then he got into his bed, but it took Harry a long time to fall asleep knowing what tomorrow would bring.

 

The next morning, both Harry and Hermione were quiet. Hermione went to shower in the girls bathroom, as Harry showered in the boys bathrom. Harry had Hermione transfigure his clothes for the day. She turned his jeans and t-shirt in a nice pair of black pant and a nice shirt, then did the same with her clothes. Neither of them had any decent type clothes packed, Harry didn't own any decent clothes. When they were ready, they headed down to the grounds and saw all the professors in their best robes, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Hannah and the Patil twins were all waiting for them. Professor McGonagall gave Harry a small nod before they all apparated away. They arrived in the small cemetery in Ottery St Catchpole and all stood around waiting for the Weasley. There were a lot of other people already there, friends of Ron’s, but also friends of Fred and George’s. Harry also spotted five aurors talking quietly to Kingsley.

 

When Harry spotted the Weasley’s walking towards them, he tightened his hold on Hermione as her quiet sobs got worse. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley being held up by her husband, with Percy on her other side. Charlie and Ginny both had their arms around George and Bill kept his arm around his wife Fleur as they stepped around the burial plot that held two of their own.

 

Harry never paid much attention to what the ministry official was saying about Fred or Ron, he just kept staring at the two coffins, then he heard his name being called. He looked up and spotted reporters but the aurors moved over to them to keep them back. Harry felt the anger rise that the reporters were disrupting the service and was just about to go say something to them, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Kingsley shake his head. The aurors had moved them all away and had them quiet again as the service continued. The ministry official was going on about Fred’s jokes and how his dream was to open his joke shop with his brother, then he started talking about Ron. How he had been brave and helped Harry bring about the end of the war.

 

When the service finished, everyone followed the Weasley’s back to the Burrow to pay their respects to the family. Harry sat down with Hermione, keeping his arm around her and Neville and their friends all sat together, all around Harry and Hermione.

 

‘Neville,’ Harry whispered, ‘can you stay with Hermione, I want to go see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.’

 

Neville nodded and sat next to Hermione, but he also put his arm around her while Harry got up and walked towards the house. He took a deep breath before stepping inside and he went over to the older Weasleys.

 

‘Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,’ Harry could feel himself choke up and tried to make his voice work, but nothing, just tears fell from his eyes before Mrs. Weasley got up and hugged Harry and Harry hugged her back just as tight as she hugged him and they both cried onto each other’s shoulders. ‘God I’m so sorry.’ Harry managed to say after a couple of minutes.

 

Mrs. Weasley let Harry go, but looked into his eyes, ‘Find out who did this to my boys Harry, if you can kill Voldemort, you can find them.’

 

Harry stared at Ron’s mother, then nodded, ‘I’ll find them and I’m going to make them pay for what they have done, that’s a promise Mrs. Weasley.’ Harry noticed the worried look Mr. Weasley gave him, but ignored it, then hugged Mrs. Weasley again, ‘Your son was a loyal and brave young man, the best friend anyone could have. So I will find who did this, who took your son, who took my friend,’ Harry felt himself losing it again, so he quickly let go and hurried out of the house. He darted round the side of the Burrow and put his head against the wall.

 

‘Harry,’ Mr. Weasley said as he put a hand on his shoulder, ‘Don’t go doing anything dangerous, Ron wouldn’t want that.’

 

‘He was my friend,’ Harry shouted as the pain over his loss just exploded from him. ‘I’m going to make them suffer.’

 

‘Harry, please,’ Mr. Weasley tightened his grip on Harry making him turn around and could see the pain on his face as footsteps could be heard behind them, ‘He was your friend, but he still wouldn’t want you to do this.

 

Ginny stood beside her father staring at Harry, staring at the young man she had fallen in love with, when Hermione pushed past everyone and wrapped her arms around Harry and they just held each other as they cried.

 

‘Hermione, go make him sit down,’ Mr. Weasley said looking worried.

 

Hermione and Neville both helped Harry back to a seat, but Hermione never let Harry go as she sat beside him. Ginny kept watching, feeling jealous that she couldn’t be the one comforting Harry, he needed her, but she hadn’t had a chance to speak with him. So she just stood there and watched as Hermione did what Ginny wanted to do.

 

Mr. Weasley, his two oldest sons, Kingsley and Minerva all stood together watching Harry, but they all had the same worried looks on their faces. They were all wondering what Harry might do after losing another person that he was close to. Just like Minerva and Poppy had both said, everyone else noticed how much older Harry looked. Like he’d aged ten years and realised that everything that he’d been through over the last seven years had taken its toll on him. Now they just hoped Harry didn’t go too far after losing Ron. So they all were determined to keep an eye on him, just to make sure he didn’t go seeking revenge for the loss of his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Hogwarts after Ron and Fred’s funeral, Harry and Hermione were again sitting together in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione kept glancing at Harry and wanted to take his mind off going after the death eaters that killed Ron, so she had been thinking about a way to help Harry. Harry liked to help, in any way he could, so she thought she would get him to help her.

 

‘Harry, I want to ask if you can help me. It will take some planning before we can leave.’

 

‘Help with what and what do you mean leave?’

 

‘To start looking for my parents.’

 

‘I haven’t heard anything from Kingsley about that Hermione.’

 

‘I know, but I thought if we got our plans started, then left, he could always contact us if he finds out anything, but we could at least start looking for them.’

 

‘You miss them, don’t you Hermione?’

 

‘Yes, I do, it’s been nearly a year since I last saw them.’

 

Harry sighed, ‘Alright, so what are these plans you want to make?’

 

‘Well, first would be to go shopping for clothes, some for here, but also for the Australian climate. What I read about Australia, is it’s a very warm country, but in their summer, it’s very hot. Our summer is like their spring, so we’re going to need lots of clothes. Then I thought we could research Australia as much as we could, find out where all the muggle communities are, try to find out where all the dentists clinics were, go from there.’

 

‘Okay, well, that would mean a trip to Gringotts and the ministry. I don’t know what’s going to happen with Gringotts, they might not let us back in.’

 

‘Couldn’t you send an owl to Kingsley, see if he could find out for us?’

 

‘Alright, I’ll do that now and if he can let us know what the goblins have to say, we can head to the ministry first, then Gringotts.’

 

‘Okay, I’m just going to go through what I already have on Australia.’

 

‘I’ll be back soon,’ Harry sighed again, found some parchment and quill, wrote a note to Kingsley, then he got up and left Gryffindor tower and slowly made his way to the owlery. He called an owl down, gave the note to the owl and watched as it flew away. When Harry stepped outside the owlery his eyes instantly went to the Forbidden Forest, making him shudder, then his eyes drifted to Hagrid’s hut, ‘I will find out who did this Ron, as your friend, that’s a promise.’

 

As Harry stood staring over at the place where Ron had died, he heard something. “Harry, forget about revenge and help Hermione, that’s what you need to do.”

 

‘It’s just my imagination,’ Harry said to himself, then shook his head and made his way back to Gryffindor tower.

 

Over the next couple of days, Harry and Hermione, along with the staff of Hogwarts attended more funerals. One was for Colin Creevey, the others were for Remus and for Tonks. After Remus and Tonks’s funeral’s, Harry and Hermione went back with Andromeda Tonks to her place so Harry could see Teddy for a while. Andromeda let Harry hold him most of the time, even let him change her grandson. But Harry let Hermione feed him which Harry hoped would take her mind off Ron. They spent most of the afternoon with Teddy and his grandmother, before heading back to Hogwarts.

 

When Hermione and Harry arrived back on the grounds of the old castle, they spotted the magical law enforcement wandering around, keeping reporters out, or spectators of any sort off the grounds and made sure they never got near the castle.

 

‘So how did you go with Teddy Harry?’ Professor McGonagall asked as she walked up to them.

 

‘Pretty good, Mrs. Tonks let me change him, now that’s an experience. Something I never thought I’d ever do.’

 

‘You don’t see yourself having children when you’re older?’

 

‘I never expected to survive all this Professor, so it’s not something I ever thought about.’

 

‘Well you can think about it now since you did survive. An owl arrived for you earlier, from Kingsley, I left the letter up in Gryffindor tower for you.’

 

‘Oh thanks Professor, been waiting for that. Let’s go get changed Hermione and see what he has to say.’

 

‘See you later Professor,’ Hermione gave her a small forced smile and the pair of them headed back up to Gryffindor tower. Hermione instantly transfigured their clothes again, then Harry picked up the note.

 

‘He said he took care of Gringotts, he told me that day in the hospital wing,’ Harry looked up at Hermione, ‘I forgot about that, had a lot on my mind, anyway, he also said he got a list of all muggles that arrived in Australia around the same time as your parents and what states they are in. Monica and Wendell Wilkins are in the state of New South Wales, but that’s all they were able to find out. He also said he’s got a letter for us to take to the international port key office as it’s restricted at the moment, so we won’t have any problems, we just have to go pick it up, but when we find your parents, we’ll have to bring them back the muggle way, which means we’ll have to fly on a plane, he wishes us luck in our search,’ Harry looked back up at Hermione, ‘At least we know the state, shouldn’t take us that long.’

 

‘Um Harry, the state of New South Wales is like three or four times the size of all of Britain.’

 

‘Oh, well then it might take us a lot longer, but look at it this way Hermione. We’ve got as much time as we want to find them, money won’t be a problem and you will have your parents back.’

 

‘I have some of my savings left, so we’ll have to be careful with our money.’

 

‘Hermione, I’ve got plenty, you know that and I still have no idea what the Black vault holds, so we can take our time and we won’t have to stay in a tent this time. We can stay in some nice hotels, eat properly, take our time.’

 

‘I don’t want to use your money Harry.’

 

‘Look I know you never liked me buying things just like Ron,’ Harry sucked in a breath at the thought of his friend, ‘but I can afford it and it’s something I can help with. If you want to, fine pay me back, but I don’t need it or want it. So let’s just get on with these plans and we have to go into the ministry, pick up the letter, go to Gringotts to get a heap of money. I might get a new bag for all our money and you can put the undetectable expansion charm and feather light charm on it, you could buy another bag as well. That one you used while we were away is pretty wrecked now.’

 

Hermione sighed, ‘Alright, you can help with the money, but I will pay you back. Those charms are easy to do, but we’ll need a couple, one for our clothes as well. Do you want to head into the ministry tomorrow, we’ll need to see the muggle relations office to get a map of New South Wales and the letter, then go shopping.’

 

‘We’ll start early, but let’s have some dinner before starting on all this.’

 

‘Okay, thank you for coming with me, I really didn’t want to go alone.’

 

‘You’re my friend Hermione, of course I’d come with you,’ Harry gave her a small smile, then called Kreacher. Once they finished eating, they started to make plans from the small information Hermione already had on Australia, working out that they were in their winter and they found out their winters were nothing like Britain, except in the snowy mountains. After a couple of hours, they both headed to bed to sleep, knowing the next couple of days were going to be very long.

 

Harry and Hermione arrived at the visitors entrance at the Ministry of Magic, took the old phone booth up and stepped out into the atrium. The moment everyone saw Harry, it went silent and all the workers stared at Harry.

 

‘Keep your head down,’ Hermione said and led Harry to the information desk, but ended up with hundreds of people crowding around him, calling his name, trying to touch some part of Harry, ‘Hello, we need the muggle relations office,’ Hermione asked the man behind the desk.

 

He looked up and saw Harry, then gapped, ‘Um…um, Mr. Potter,’ then he just sat there staring at Harry.

 

Hermione nudged Harry, ‘The muggle relations office, can you tell us where it is?’ Harry asked.

 

‘Um, yeah, sorry, fourth floor, take the lift and turn right, head down the corridor, take the third corridor on the left and you’ll see the door.’

 

‘Thanks,’ Harry took Hermione’s hand and they pushed through the crowd to the lifts then had to stand there to wait it’s arrival.

 

‘Harry, Harry, tell us how you feel now he’s dead,’ a male reporter yelled out as he pushed towards them.

 

Harry turned around and flashes started going off, almost blinding him, ‘Relieved, how would you feel?’

 

‘Is this your girlfriend Harry?’ a female reporter asked.

 

‘No, Hermione’s my friend, has been for a long time.’

 

‘There’s rumours you were hit with the killing curse again, care to comment?’

 

Harry sighed and felt Hermione squeeze his hand, ‘Yes, I was and I can’t tell you why I survived again.’

 

‘Do you have another scar?’

 

‘Yes,’ Harry sighed again, then spotted Kingsley and gratefully nodded to him.

 

‘That’s all, why don’t we leave Harry alone,’ Kingsley faced the reporters with four aurors, blocking Harry from their sight.

 

‘Harry, come on, you have to give us something.’

 

Harry heard the all too familiar voice and stepped out from behind Kingsley, ‘You bitch, stay away from me. Oh Kingsley, you might want to arrest Skeeter for stealing from Bathilda Bagshot and maybe even for killing her. From what I saw when I was there, you might have been the last person to see her Rita. And like that note you left in that piece of fiction you wrote, telling Bathilda she will never get a chance to read it.’

 

‘Are you saying she lied in her book Harry?’ another reporter yelled out.

 

‘Yes, almost the whole thing was a lie. Everything about Dumbledore’s sister was a lie, she was no squib and Kendra Dumbledore did not lock her up. I think only two things in that whole book was the truth, but of course she twisted it around. Albus and Aberforth did have a fight, Aberforth did break Albus’s nose and Albus did know Grindlewald in his youth, but realised what Grindlewald was willing to do and he wanted no part of that.’

 

‘Did you have a special relationship with Albus Dumbledore?’

 

‘Yes, but all he was my mentor, my friend, helping me so I could be ready to face Voldemort,’ Harry sighed, then heard a lot of people gasp at the name, ‘He’s dead, you don’t need to be scared to say his name.’

 

‘Tell us if the Minister is here to use you like the last couple?’

 

‘No, he’s not. The Minister and I have been friends for years. He helped and supported me when none of you believed I was telling the truth about Voldemort being back, he did. You can’t get a better man than Kingsley Shacklebolt.’

 

‘Lifts here Harry, let’s go,’ Hermione pulled Harry’s hand and they stepped into the lift with Kingsley and the aurors.

 

‘Thank you for what you said Harry, I’ve been getting asked that a lot the last few days.’

 

‘It’s the truth Kingsley, you have always believed me and never tried to use me like Scrimgeour did or what Fudge did.’

 

‘No, I would never use you and I do think of you as my friend, now what’s this about Bathilda Bagshot Harry?’

 

‘Hermione and I went to see her at Christmas, she was already dead, but with Voldemort’s snake inside her. He left the snake there for me in case I turned up. But Skeeter had used spells and charms on her to get information about Dumbledore and stole photo’s from her house. Sorry I don’t know who killed her though, might have been Skeeter, might have been Voldemort.’

 

‘I’ll check into it Harry, but why did you go see her, especially when Voldemort and all his death eaters were looking for you?’

 

‘I needed some information, plus I wanted to see my parents graves, I’ve never been there before.’

 

‘I might get a full statement off you tomorrow about that, shouldn’t take long.’

 

‘Okay, you know where we’ll be and thanks for helping us out of there. I wasn’t expecting so many people.’

 

‘Everyone wants to see you Harry, so if you’re out, it’s going to be a bit like that.’

 

Harry sighed again, ‘We have to head to Diagon Alley after here, then Gringotts so we can do some shopping before we head to Australia.’

 

Kingsley faced the aurors, ‘Randolph, Spencer, you two go with Harry and Hermione, keep the crowds away from them.’

 

‘Yes sir, anything we can do to help,’ the tall auror nodded and gave Harry a smile.

 

‘I’m sure you lot have enough to do, tracking down those death eaters.’

 

‘We do, but we don’t mind helping and if you are leaving soon, you will have some peace for a while.’

 

‘Okay, thanks and if you find anything out about who killed Ron, I want to know about it.’ Harry said feeling the anger build in him again.

 

‘Let them deal with it Harry, please,’ Hermione said quietly as she wiped a tear from her eye.

 

Harry squeezed her hand, but nodded before Kingsley put his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

 

‘We’ll find out Harry, you just concentrate on helping Hermione find her parents. Now head down and speak with the muggle relations office then come get that letter from me for the international port key office before you leave.’

 

‘Alright, thanks Kingsley,’ Harry shook his hand and stepped out of the lifts with Hermione and the two aurors to get any information they could to help them find Hermione’s parents and restore their memories.


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry and Hermione with their two auror escorts stepped into Gringotts, all the goblins instantly watched the pair. Harry tried to ignore the angry looks as he stepped over to the counter to speak with the goblin and got a surprise. They handed him some parchment and another key to a second Potter vault, explaining that the one he had been using was just for his schooling and everyday living expenses until he turned seventeen. The goblins could not find Harry when he became of age, so kept the information at Gringotts until Harry turned up. Harry had found out that the Potters were just as wealthy as the Blacks and apart from the amount of money both the vaults held, they also owned lots of properties and land. Harry wasn’t interested in anything at the moment, so he and Hermione had gone down to the normal vault Harry used, packed both their bags with gold, then changed most into muggle money.

 

Harry and Hermione had made arrangements to leave for Australia in three days time, then they needed to go through everything they got from the muggle relations office so they could start to put their plans together. Hermione had bought a heap of books on Australia while they had been out to do their shopping.

 

Hermione had taught Harry the feather light charm and the undetectable charm so he could place both charms on his two bags. Hermione was a little surprised that Harry was able to do both non-verbally and do them the first time.

 

The day before they were going to leave, Hermione was sitting in the common room with her old beaded back waiting for Harry to come down after having a shower.

 

‘So, I think we’ve packed everything Hermione, can’t think of anything else we have to do,’ Harry said as he sat down beside her.

 

‘No, I think we’ve got what we need. But I wanted to ask you about the books and horcruxes, what should we do with them. I still have them in my bag.’

 

‘Let’s go give them to McGonagall, she can take care of them.’

 

‘Okay, did you know that Ron made me destroy the cup?’

 

‘No, I wanted to ask you how you did that, but why did Ron make you do it?’

 

‘He said you made him do the locket and thought I should do the cup. But he had an idea, he remembered how you spoke parseltongue to open the locket, so we went down to the chamber and grabbed some basilisk fangs.’

 

‘He could always come up with good ideas,’ Harry said sadly.

 

‘Let’s take these to Professor McGonagall,’ Hermione stood up and took Harry’s hand and they both left Gryffindor tower and went down into the main part of the castle. They found her talking with a few of the other teachers, ‘Professor.’

 

‘Harry, Hermione, did you want something?’

 

‘Um, yeah, we have some things we thought you should have, a couple of the horcruxes that belonged to the founders,’ Harry said quietly.

 

‘Alright, why don’t we head up to my office and you can show me,’ she quickly spoke to her staff then led Harry and Hermione to her office.

 

Hermione pulled out the cup, locket and diadem, sitting them on her desk, then pulled out four large books, also placing them on the desk.

 

‘So Salazar Slytherin’s locket, Helga Hufflepuff’s cup and Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem. If you don’t mind me asking, what else did he use?’

 

‘They should be in here somewhere, one was his diary that opened the chamber of secrets, that was a horcrux and a ring that belonged to his grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt,’ Harry looked up at Dumbledore’s portrait, ‘Can you tell me where they are Professor?’

 

‘Where I hid the real Sword of Gryffindor Harry.’

 

Harry nodded and stepped over to Dumbledore’s portrait, opened it and pulled out the diary and ring before dropping them on the floor.

 

‘Oh, that felt terrible.’ Harry pushed the portrait shut, then looked down at the two items before he looked back up at the portrait, ‘Do you know why I felt something?’

 

‘Yes, you can feel dark magic like I could Harry. I used to get a sick feeling in my stomach, but a strange tingling sensation used to run through my body as well.’

 

‘Yeah, that’s what I felt.’

 

Hermione picked up the two items and placed them on the desk with the other horcruxes.

 

‘Have you felt anything around the castle Harry, dark magic was used all over it?’ McGonagall asked.

 

‘No, but I haven’t really walked around the castle that much. We’ve mainly stayed in Gryffindor tower, now I don’t want to. I don’t need to feel that again.’

 

‘Alright, but what are these books?’

 

‘Books that mention anything on horcruxes, Dumbledore took them out of the library when he first became headmaster.’

 

‘I’ll lock them up so no one can find them. So the five items here, the snake was six and you Harry?’

 

‘Yeah, he always planned to make seven, I just turned into the seventh. You know, it’s a wonder he never worked it out. He realised I could see into his mind, that I spoke parseltongue,’ Harry faced the portrait again, ‘When he possessed me that time in the ministry, why didn’t he feel it?’

 

‘I believe it was because of the pain he felt from you. Remember what I told you, the love you had for your friends caused him pain. That is why he had to leave your body.’

 

‘Makes sense I suppose,’ Harry shrugged, then turned back to face McGonagall, ‘Dumbledore believed he wanted something from the four founders, but wasn’t able to find anything from Gryffindor, that’s why he used the snake.’

 

‘Yes, but if he never intended to make you one Harry, what did he intend to use?’

 

‘Kingsley asked me the same thing but I have no idea, he disappeared the night he made me one.’

 

‘From what I have learned about that night Harry, he would not have been able to hold anything, so it’s possible that whatever he was going to use is still in your parents house.’

 

‘Yeah, it probably is Hermione, I wonder what it was,’ Harry stared at the other items, ‘Everything meant something to him, maybe there was something else from the Gaunts he found.’

 

‘Let’s not worry about it now Harry, we still have to go over everything before we leave tomorrow.’

 

‘Yeah, we do, alright, well thanks Professor, not sure how long we’ll be, probably a couple of months minimum.’

 

‘Let me know when you arrive home, I would like to see how you both are. Now please stay safe.’

 

‘We will Professor and thanks for everything,’ Hermione gave her a small smile then left with Harry.

 

The following morning, Harry and Hermione headed down into the ground, Hermione pulled out an old tin can which was their port key that will activate at six o’clock which was in ten minutes. They had their bags over their shoulders, wands tucked away in the inside of their shirts and waited. The moment they saw the faint glow, they both put a finger to the can then felt the familiar pull behind their navel’s as they disappeared from Hogwarts. Within a few seconds, they arrived in a secluded wooded area that they were told was the national forest not far from the city of Sydney.

 

They had a bit of a walk, but neither of them minded as it was a beautiful sunny day, warm as well, considering it was their winter. When they arrived in the city it was evening but then they saw the harbour, they just stood there staring out over the brilliant blue water and all the boats going in all different directions. After they had their fill of the sea air and the breathtaking sight, they found a hotel and got a room. Both of them wanted to stay together and because they had been friends for so long, they didn’t mind sharing.

 

‘Let’s leave unpacking for now and go eat then have a look around.’

 

‘Alright, I’m actually looking forward to seeing the city, I’ve read so much about it,’ Hermione smile, took Harry’s hand and they both of them left the room.

 

 

Over the next couple of months, they had no luck finding Hermione’s parents. They did have some fun while they were in this beautiful coastal city. They walked along the streets at night, seeing the nightlife. Through the day they went for a swim in the ocean and couldn’t believe how warm the water felt so they kept having a swim every day before eating lunch, then they would get back to trying to find Hermione parents.

 

Both being raised as muggles, they were able to adapt to the muggle world. Hermione had contacted the muggle embassy about her parents and told her they think they wanted to live somewhere with snow as it would remind them of home. So the snowy mountains was going to be their next stop in a few days. They decided to stay a few more days in Sydney before continuing their search.

 

Harry realised how much fun Hermione could be when she wasn’t concentrating on learning or revising, so they both had some good times together. Harry and Hermione had just gotten back from having a swim, Hermione wanted to do a bit of shopping, so Harry decided to have a shower.

 

When Harry finished, he realised he never brought any clothes into the bathroom with him, so he wrapped a towel around himself and stepped into the bedroom and saw Hermione sitting there.

 

‘Sorry, didn’t know you were back, I’ll just grab some clothes,’ Harry smiled sheepishly as he went over to the wardrobe. He had his back to Hermione, then felt her arms slip around his waist. At first he just stood there, then finally turned and looked at her, ‘Um Hermione, what’s going on?’ before he knew what was going to happen, Hermione kissed him, a full on passionately kiss that he instantly responded to.

 

When they finally pulled apart, they just stared at each other, then Harry felt Hermione’s hands near his towel as she untucked it and let it fall to the ground and he was standing there completely naked in front of her. Then Hermione stepped back and started to undress but she never took her eyes off Harry’s face.

 

‘Um, Hermione,’ Harry said nervously as he watched his friend undressing in front of him, until she was standing there with no clothes on. He knew she could see how he was reacting, it was standing up for all to see, then he had his arms around her, kissing her passionately again, slipping his tongue into her mouth and felt her tongue dance with his as they slowly back over to the bed, falling down onto it, but their lips never release the other. One of Harry’s hands had brushed against Hermione’s breast, making her groan under his lips, ‘Touch me Hermione,’ Harry panted as soon as his lips lifted from hers.

 

Hermione smiled, but blushed, then she slowly moved her hands all over Harry until she circled his member with her hand. She smiled as she heard Harry’s loud groans of pleasure.

 

Harry and Hermione couldn’t stop touching each other or snogging each other. Harry had sucked and licked her nipples, Hermione had kissed and licked Harry’s chest with her hand still wrapped around his member, then they finally made love. It was slow and gentle and pleasurable, so much so they both got very loud, not able to control their loud groans. When they finished, Harry moved but kept his arms around her.

 

‘Why did you start this Hermione?’

 

Hermione rolled on her side and looked into Harry’s face, ‘I realised I have feelings for you, more than a friend and I thought I saw a few looks on your face when you looked at me. Then when I saw you standing there with nothing on and just a towel around you, I knew this is what I wanted, I wanted you Harry.’

 

‘I wasn’t sure I should say anything about how I was feeling, I didn’t know how you would take it, you liked Ron for so long.’

 

Hermione put her finger to Harry’s lips, ‘I knew that would be the reason why you didn’t say anything and I did care for Ron a lot. But he’s gone now Harry, we can’t stop living our lives, Ron wouldn’t want that for either of us.’

 

‘Maybe not, but I don’t think he’d like us together though. I want to be with you Hermione, but I feel guilty as well.’

 

‘There’s nothing to feel guilty about, we never cheated on anyone. Ron is gone, you broke up with Ginny, but I need to ask you, how do you feel about her?’

 

‘I’ll always like Ginny, but my feelings for you are stronger. So I need to ask, you want to be my girlfriend Hermione?’

 

‘Yes Harry, I do,’ Hermione smiled and they kissed again, before wrapping their arms around each other and that was how they stayed until they fell into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning, Harry woke slowly, then reached for his glasses before he noticed he was naked, then remembered what had happened. He looked to his left and saw Hermione staring at him which instantly made him smile.

 

‘Morning,’ Harry leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

 

‘Hi yourself, do you know you talk in your sleep?’

 

‘Um no, I figured if anyone would know I did that, it would be you, all those months in the tent and now here. So what did I say anyway?’

 

Hermione smiled, then moved until she was lying on top of Harry, ‘You said my name a few times, but you also said something else, about how you feel.’

 

Harry closed his eyes for a minute before looking back at Hermione, ‘Okay, since you probably heard me say it, I love you and not as a friend, even if you are.’

 

Hermione could see Harry looked a little embarrassed, ‘I love you to, I realised not long ago.’

 

Harry grinned, ‘You realise what you’re doing to me lying like that, don’t you?’

 

Hermione giggled, which is something Hermione doesn’t do, ‘Yes, I do, but I think we both need showers and I know I need the bathroom, but since we are together, we get to sleep like this all the time.’

 

‘Sounds like fun, now I’m going to have think of ways to make you groan louder and that little noise you made right when you started to cum, sort of like a cat’s growl, I liked that.’

 

‘Harry,’ Hermione blushed as she put her head on Harry’s chest, ‘It’s what you were doing to me.’

 

‘As long as you enjoyed it, but you said something about the bathroom, so go on so I can.’

 

‘Won’t be long,’ Hermione kissed Harry again, then got out of bed, bent over then stretched and heard Harry growl behind her.

 

‘Bend over like that again and you won’t be going anywhere,’ Harry made another deep growling noise in his throat.

 

Hermione giggled again, ‘Gives me ideas Harry,’ Hermione smirked then stepped into the bathroom.

 

Harry kept staring at the bathroom door, hardly believing he was naked in bed and had made love to Hermione last night. Harry always figured his first time would have been with Ginny, but now he realised that even though he did care for Ginny, he could never feel any more for her. He loved Hermione, he was deeply in love with her and he couldn’t stop smiling.

 

Hermione walked out with a towel wrapped around her, ‘All yours Harry.’

 

Harry took his glasses back off, then hopped out of bed, wrapped his arms around Hermione, kissed her passionately, then stepped into the bathroom. When he was standing under the water, with his eyes closed, letting the water run down his body, he kept thinking about last night, he couldn't help smiling, then he felt Hermione’s arms slip around him. Harry slowly opened his eyes and smiled down at her.

 

‘Does this mean you want to have some fun Hermione,’ Harry grabbed her arms and pinned them against her sides before he lowered his head, kissing her fiercely, hungrily, then he lowered his head to her breast and sucked her softly, circling her nipple with his tongue. He heard Hermione making those sounds again with urged him on to do more and more he did. They made love to each other in the shower, their lips never leaving the other until they both finished, then Hermione took the soap and started to wash Harry’s body, but not once did she look away from his face. When she finished, Harry took the soap from Hermione and started to wash her body and just like Hermione, Harry kept his eyes on Hermione’s face. When they had both finished in the shower they dried and dressed.

 

‘We should head off you know, go to the blue mountains,’ Harry said as he took hold of Hermione’s hand.

 

‘Yes, we should and we can still be together when we find them, we are both adults.’

 

‘I’d like that, so when we go home, how about I find a house for us and we live together?’

 

‘You want me to live with you?’

 

‘I don’t want to be apart from you ever again, not now we’ve found each other. So do you want to live with me Hermione?’ Harry brought her hand up and placed a gentle kiss on the palm of her hand and felt Hermione shiver.

 

‘I want to live with you Harry. So let’s pack, the quicker we find my parents, the quicker we can be together always.’

 

‘I like that,’ Harry gave Hermione a gentle kiss, then both of them packed their things, headed down to pay their bill, found a secluded spot, held hands and apparated away.

 

They were in a beautiful snowy village and quickly put their thick coats on before finding a room in a modest but nice looking hotel. When they unpacked, they went down to eat and pulled out the information on dentists in the area. They found there were six dental clinics, they decided to start with the closest and work from there.

 

The first day never found her parents, but they only had three more dental surgery’s to check. So they ate dinner in a nice restaurant, before heading back to their room. The moment they closed the door, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, kissing her passionately as they moved over to the bed.

 

‘Let’s get out of these clothes and into a warm bed,’ Hermione smiled seductively.

 

Harry smiled and they both stripped off their clothes and climbed into bed, then instantly started to kiss again, but Hermione pulled away and slowly started to kiss down Harry’s chest, then she just kissed the top of Harry’s member before licking up the sides then slowly lowering her mouth over his full length and sucked hard until she knew he was losing control. Then Harry pulled her up until she was lying on top of him, then he kissed her hungrily. He kept kissing her, she almost made him lose it with her mouth and even though that was something he was looking forward to, right now Harry was wanted to cum inside her, so he slowly released her lips before Hermione sat astride him and lowered herself onto him to loud groans from both. When they finished, Hermione never moved off of Harry, just stayed lying down on top of him and Harry started to run his hand down her hair.

 

‘I love you Harry.’

 

‘I love you to Mione,’ Harry placed a kiss to the top of her head, then Hermione moved off and cuddled up next to Harry, with his arms around her. ‘Maybe in a few years we could get married, what would you say to that?’

 

‘Do you want to get married?’

 

‘Yeah, I think I do, just not yet. I think after the last few years, we just have to get our lives sorted, but at least we can do that together.’

 

‘Yes we can and I’d like that, so one day I’ll be Mrs. Potter,’ Hermione smiled up at Harry.

 

Harry chuckled, ‘Mrs. Hermione Potter, has a nice sound to it.’

 

‘I think so too,’ Hermione sat up with the sheet around her, ‘We are going to have to tell Ginny about us, I know she wants to get back together with you.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Harry sat up, but kept his arm around Hermione, ‘I’ll tell her when we get back, I just hope she doesn’t hex you, or me, but if she has to hex anyone, then hexing me is better than you.’

 

Hermione smiled at Harry, because he was still trying to protect her, like he always has and she knew, he always will.

 

‘She probably will, she’s liked you for a long time Harry, I think she even loves you.’

 

‘I used to get these feelings from Ginny, like she did think of me more than what she told me. But none of that matters now, I love you Hermione, you’re in my life, for good.’

 

‘I want that as well, but we’ve got another big day tomorrow, let’s get some sleep,’ Hermione and Harry moved back down and instantly cuddled up together. It wasn’t long before Hermione fell asleep, so Harry kept watching her and never felt so at peace as he did right now. Since they have been together, Harry realised he had been sleeping better, he didn’t have one nightmare, Voldemort never entered his dreams or his thoughts. So even now when he was thinking about him, it never worried Harry at all and he knew that came down to Hermione. He’d been watching her sleep a lot, he saw her relaxed, calm and beautiful face. So he placed a soft kiss onto Hermione’s head, then closed his eyes, falling into another peaceful sleep.

 

After breakfast the following day, Hermione and Harry found a secluded spot and apparated to the next location. They made their way to the dental clinic and stepped inside out of the cold. Harry quickly cast a confundus charm on the receptionist and they both headed towards the back.

 

Hermione opened one door and it was empty, she went to the next and very quietly opened that door before pulling her head back out.

 

‘It’s my parents Harry, their both in there.’

 

‘Do they have someone with them?’

 

‘No, looks like there on a break, but I’m so nervous.’

 

‘I’ll be with you love and they are your parents, so let’s go in and you quickly cast the charm.’

 

‘Okay,’ Hermione tightened her hand in Harry’s, took a deep breath, then opened the door.

 

‘I’m sorry, but if you’re our next patient…’ Mr. Granger started but Hermione was quick with her wand.

 

Hermione and Harry waited for a couple of minutes until both the Grangers eyes came back into focus.

 

‘Hermione, is that you, why do you look older and have a scar on your chin, what’s going on sweetheart?’ Mrs. Granger asked looking around.

 

‘There’s a lot to tell you, but I’m sorry, I had to put a memory charm on both of you for your safety. You have been living in Australia for a year now, as Monica and Wendell Wilkins.’ Hermione let go of Harry’s hand and took a step closer to them, ‘I’ll explain everything, please don’t be angry with me.’

 

‘I think we all need to sit down and hear this explanation Hermione. Is it something to do with that dark wizard you told us about?’

 

‘Yes, but can we go somewhere private and quiet to talk?’

 

‘Let’s close up for today and you can come back to our place, but can you tell us who this young man is you’re with.’

 

Hermione stepped back to Harry, taking his hand, ‘This is Harry Potter, my boyfriend.’

 

‘I’ve heard you mention him, I thought you said he was just a friend.’

 

‘We were best friends until recently Mrs. Granger, but I love Hermione and she loves me.’

 

‘Seems there is a lot to talk about, so let’s leave and go back home,’ Mr. Granger led the way out and spoke to the receptionist, then the four of them walked down the street until they came to a nice, but modest house. ‘Jean, why don’t you make some tea, I’m sure we could all use a cup.’

 

‘I’ll be right back,’ Jean Granger stepped over to Hermione and hugged her, ‘I can’t believe how much you’ve changed, but you seem to have a few scars over you and so does your friend there.’

 

‘We’ll explain in a moment mum,’ Hermione gave her a small smile then sat down next to Harry, but they kept holding hands. The three of them sat in silence, then Hermione’s mother came in with four cups of tea and some none sugar biscuits. They all sat, taking the occasional sip of tea, two ready to hear what had been going on with their daughter, two ready to tell the Grangers why Hermione took her parents memories of her away and explain about the war. But they all knew whatever was about to be said, was going to need a lot of explaining and understanding.


	8. Chapter 8

‘Alright, I can see how nervous you are Hermione, you don’t need to be. So why don’t you start explaining what’s been going on and why you thought you needed to remove and change our memories?’ Oscar Granger asked.

 

‘Do you want me to start Hermione, since it does concern me, then you can take over.’

 

‘Thanks Harry,’ Hermione gave him a small smile.

 

‘Okay, our world, the wizarding world just finished the second war with Voldemort, the dark wizard Hermione told you about. The first war ended when he killed my parents and when he tried to kill me as a baby, something happened and he vanished. It’s all to do with a very old and rare piece of blood magic. My mother sacrificed herself for me, which kept me protected. Now for thirteen years he was gone, but Dumbledore, our headmaster always believed he would come back. He came back a few years ago, I was taken to a cemetery where one of his men, a death eater their called, he performed a dark piece of magic using my blood along with other ingredients, Voldemort was reborn you could say. I was able to escape and let Dumbledore know he was back,’ Harry took a drink of his tea before showing the Grangers his scar on his arm.

 

‘If you don’t mind me asking, but how old are you Harry?’

 

‘Eighteen, a couple of months younger than Hermione.’

 

‘Sorry to ask, but you look a lot older.’ Mr. Granger said staring intensely at Harry

 

‘With everything Harry has been put through, we all understood why he has aged dad.’ Hermione squeezed Harry’s hand again.

 

‘Oh my, so you were young then, a boy really.’

 

‘Yes, well a teenager,’ Harry gave her a small smile, ‘It took more than a year before people started to believe he was back. There were a lot of deaths and disappearances, but when some of his worst death eaters escaped from Azkaban, that’s our prison, people started to realise and believe he was back.’

 

Hermione decided to give Harry a break and continue the story. When she had a break Harry continued and they kept telling the story of their war and how it finished. Hermione gave Harry a smile then kissed his cheek. 

 

‘Um, well, that is some story, but you killed someone Harry?’

 

‘I would never kill anyone intentionally, even someone like Voldemort who was pure evil and all he wanted was to live forever and rule the world and he was heading that way. There’s a lot of magic and wand lore involved, but he used a wand that belonged to me. So when he said the killing curse, I said the disarming charm. The spells met and rebounded onto him, so basically, he killed himself.’

 

‘I knew your world could be dangerous, just like our world, but I never imagined that. But how did it come to be that young people like you were involved in a war?’

 

‘Most supported Harry because they knew it was going to be him who ended the war and bring peace to our world. Harry is now known as the saviour of the wizarding world. He hates the name, he hates all the names given to him.’

 

‘A lot of people helped bring an end to our war, Hermione was a big part of that. But it’s finally over, we did lose a lot of people, Ron,’ Harry hesitated.

 

‘Ron died not long after the fighting finished. He needed some air, not knowing there were some death eaters hiding on the grounds. We lost around fifty people considering he had about fifty death eaters, about a hundred more followers called snatches, dementors, werewolves and giants. So put all that together, we got out of it fairly light. They only used things like the killing curse, where most of us used things like stunning spells or binding spells. So since the war is over it was time to find you. For the last couple of months, we’ve been in Australia trying to find you.’

 

‘After some time, we might be able to show you some photo’s of what he looked like and what his death eaters were like and I think you will understand why Hermione changed your memories, it was the safest thing for you. Voldemort’s people were killing muggle, sorry non magical people, also people like Hermione were being killed, muggleborns. They believe that all magic should be kept within all pure blood families, not all pure bloods thought like that, Ron’s family never thought that. The scars Hermione has we’re caused by Voldemort main death eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, she was just as evil as he was. Ron and I were locked up in the cellar, but I was able to get us out with some help, we rescued Hermione and escaped.’

 

‘Harry’s covered in scars, all caused by Voldemort. Harry faced Voldemort the first time at the age of eleven, then a few more times before he finally faced him at Hogwarts. Everytime, Harry got new scars from being tortured by him. Harry is the hero of our world and saved my life more than once.’

 

‘You saved my life as well Hermione, I’d be snake food if it wasn’t for you.’

 

‘Even though I wished you could have told us all this before changing our memories, I do understand darling, you were trying to protect us, but it is normally our job to protect you, not the other way around. But this time, you had what was needed, magic and since it was a magical war, it makes sense,’ Oscar gave his daughter a hug before shaking Harry’s hand, ‘I can’t thank you enough for ending this and keeping our daughter safe.’

 

‘I’d do anything for Hermione, but you are both safe now if you want to return to England.’

 

‘I think we would like to return home, but we couldn’t straight away. We’d need to sell the clinic, also this house, there’s a lot to plan and organise.’

 

‘I know mum, but we’ll help in any way we can. So since you said you’d like to come home, I’ll have to send a letter to Kingsley, find out if he can have the aurors check the house. We know death eaters went there, but they might have left some dark magic around the place.’

 

‘We can do that when we get back to the hotel love.’

 

‘By the sound of things, you two are serious, am I right?’ Oscar Granger asked but looked at Harry.

 

‘Yes we are, we are staying together and I have asked Hermione to live with me when we get back. We can work on getting married in a few years. There’s been so much going on in our lives, we both just want some time.’

 

‘Our daughter has a mind of her own and she is an adult, then add the fact that you have saved her and said you would do anything for her, I don’t want to stop you being together and I’m sure Hermione would not allow me to either,’ he smiled at his daughter.

 

‘But you do not need to stay at the hotel, you can share the spare room here if you like?’

 

Harry could see the smile on Hermione’s face, ‘You want to stay here love?’

 

‘If you wouldn’t mind Harry, I would like to spend time with my parents.’

 

‘That settles it then, so why don’t you both go pack your things and come back here and you can settle in.’

 

Hermione and Harry stood up, Harry shaking Hermione’s father’s hand again, ‘Thank you, we won’t be long.’

 

Hermione hugged her father, then her mother, before taking Harry’s hand and they left her parents and headed back to the hotel to pack. When they finished and paid the bill, they found a quiet spot to apparated straight back to the Grangers home, where they unpacked and spent a wonderful evening with the Grangers and even though they did enjoy their time, they did explain a lot more about what they had been doing over the last year and of course more about Voldemort.


	9. Chapter 9

The following day, Harry apparated to a magical village and sent an owl to Kingsley first telling him they had found Hermione’s parents and restored their memories, then asking if someone could check over the Granger home for anything dark the death eaters might have left behind. Harry also decided to send an owl to Professor McGonagall tell her about Hermione’s parents, that they would be home in a month or two and Harry decided to tell her about his relationship with Hermione.

 

Hermione spent the day helping her parents organise to sell the dental clinic and home, but also helped them pack some non essential items that they wanted to take back to England with them. They were just sitting down to lunch when Harry arrived back and joined the Grangers.

 

‘All done, but I also sent a note to Professor McGonagall, letter her know everything,’ Harry said then gave Hermione a small kiss.

 

‘When do you think you’ll hear something from this Kingsley?' Jean asked.

 

‘Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic and it shouldn’t be more than a few days.’

 

‘Um, you know the Minister?’ Oscar asked.

 

‘He’s been friends with Harry’s for a few years, before he became Minister. He was named Minister after the battle.’ Hermione explained to her parents.

 

‘He was a member of The Order of The Phoenix, their people that fought against Voldemort in secret during the first war and Dumbledore got it back together when Voldemort came back. My parents were members of the order back during that time. Kingsley was an auror and was one of my guard when I was being moved. Did you tell your parents about what all of you did?’ Harry smirked at his girlfriend.

 

‘No,’ Hermione shook her head then turned to her parents, ‘We have this potion that when you add a hair from someone, it lets you transform into them for an hour. So we needed to confuse Voldemort and his death eaters, so six of us all turned into Harry.’

 

‘I never wanted anyone to do it, but I still wasn’t of age and couldn’t fight Mad-Eye, he was this old auror that was in charge of moving me. So there’s Hermione and Fleur, Ron’s sister-in-law looking like me stripping their clothes off so all the Harry's could look identical and I see myself standing in a bra, mortifying,’ Harry shook his head, but heard Hermione giggle then her parents laughed with her.

 

‘Um, if you don’t mind me being curious, but were you Harry all over sweetheart?’

 

Hermione saw Harry blush, ‘Yes, every bit and I have to admit, walking felt strange.’

 

‘Hermione,’ Harry scowled, then ended up smiling, ‘It wasn’t funny and you were all in danger, Voldemort wanted to kill me.’

 

‘That does sound dangerous, so did you want to do it Hermione?’ asked her father.

 

‘Yes, we all volunteered but we also knew the danger. All the Harry’s were with an auror or Order member, I was with Kingsley on a thestral, the real Harry was with Hagrid on his godfather’s old motorbike that had a flying charm placed on it.’

 

‘Well that was an amusing story, but we should get back to organising our lives. Why don’t you two go spend a few hours together, go see the sights, it’s very beautiful around here.’

 

‘You wouldn’t mind dad?’

 

‘Of course not Hermione, you and Harry go have fun,’ Oscar Granger kissed her daughters cheek, then left with is wife.

 

Hermione turned to Harry, ‘He said to have fun,’ she smirked, then took Harry’s hand and went upstairs to their room, cast a silencing charm, stripped off their clothes and instantly started to snog and touch each other. Hermione pushed Harry onto the bed and stood there staring down at him.

 

Harry laughed, ‘You getting rough on me now Mione, showing who you truly are?’

 

Hermione sat across Harry, ‘Shut it Harry,’ she started to kiss all over his body, making him groan loudly, ‘I wonder if I can make the saviour beg for more or to stop, this could be fun,’ Hermione chuckled but kept kissing Harry’s body before her mouth was sucking Harry’s erection.

 

‘Hermione please,’ Harry panted heavily as he watched his girlfriend.

 

Hermione slowly lifted her head then moved back up, ‘I haven’t finished yet and did you just beg me Harry?’

 

Harry shook his head, ‘No, I didn’t,’ Harry grabbed Hermione’s arms, rolled them both over and pinned her arms so she couldn’t move, ‘Now Miss Granger, I think I might try and have you begging, begging for me to shag you,’ Harry smirked, then he started to kiss and lick all over her body making Hermione groaned, then kissed her stomach again.

 

‘Harry, please, I want you,’ Hermione begged making Harry laugh.

 

‘I got the brilliant Miss Granger to beg me,’ Harry smirked then he started to make love to Hermione before she grabbed him and started to make him move faster until they both finished. They made love a couple of times, never emerging from the room for the next couple of hours, then they decided to have a look around the town.

 

A few days later, an owl arrived at the Granger house, it tapped the window, so Harry let it in. He took the letter, handed the owl a bit of food of his plate, then let it fly off, shutting the window after it before opening the letter.

 

Hermione could see Harry’s face fall, ‘What is it Harry?’

 

‘I’m sorry to tell you but the death eaters destroyed the house completely.’ Harry looked up at the Granger, ‘Kingsley believed they did that to take out their frustrations with not being able to find me, they knew Hermione was my friend, thankfully the Burrow has wards around it to keep the Weasley’s safe.’

 

‘Well, we’ll just have to stay somewhere else until we can have another house built.’

 

Harry looked up from the letter, ‘Hermione maybe I have somewhere you’re parents could stay, won’t cost them anything and they can take their time.’

 

‘Oh, that’s a good idea, but we’ll have to wait to get home to find out Harry,’ Hermione kissed his cheek then saw her parents looking puzzled. ‘Harry was left very well off by his parents, then when his godfather died, he also left Harry everything and the Blacks came from a very wealthy family.’

 

‘Hey, what about Kreacher, do you think he could get a list for me and bring it here, I don’t even know if they could apparate this far.’

 

‘They can Harry, wherever their masters are they can go to them, why don’t you ask him.’

 

‘Good idea, Kreacher,’ Harry called and within a minute there was a loud crack with the arrival of the old elf.

 

‘Master Harry called,’ the elf bowed.

 

‘Hi Kreacher, I was wondering if you could go to Gringotts and ask them for a list of everything in my vaults and bring it here for me.’

 

‘As Master wishes, I will return,’ the elf bowed then disapparated away.

 

Harry could see the looks on the Grangers faces, ‘House elves are owned, I don’t like it, but Kreacher is very old and we think if he was set free the shock would kill him. They live to serve and most of them are happy with the way they live. I don’t normally keep Kreacher, he stays at Hogwarts with the other house elves.’

 

‘Hermione did mention about wanting to set them free.’

 

‘Yeah, but only the owners can do that. I did set one free once, I tricked his owner into giving him clothes, but he was younger. Hermione did you know that it was Dobby that kept taking all your hats and stuff you made. He told me the other house elves refused to clean Gryffindor tower because of all the stuff you hid, they found it offensive. So Dobby was doing all the cleaning up there.’

 

‘No, when did Dobby tell you that?’

 

‘I was just sitting in the common room late one night and called him to bring me cup hot chocolate, I saw him wearing one hat on top of the other until he was taller than me,’ Harry chuckled, ‘I miss that little elf, I wonder if Bill would let me go visit his grave.’

 

‘I’m sure he would Harry,’ Hermione took Harry’s hand, giving it a squeeze just as Kreacher apparated back into the house.

 

‘Here is a list of what Master Harry owns Master,’ Kreacher bowed as he handed Harry a stack of parchment.

 

‘Thank you Kreacher, so have they started rebuilding Hogwarts yet?’

 

‘Yes Master, the house elves help the professors, but Headmistress McGonagall said it will be a long time before it is finished because of all the dark magic that was used.’

 

‘Did she say how long it might take Kreacher?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘No Mistress Hermione, just a long time.’

 

‘Oh,’ Hermione at first looked shocked, then surprised.

 

‘Why did you call Hermione Mistress Kreacher?’ Harry asked.

 

‘Mistress Hermione is Master Harry’s love, so Kreacher belongs to his Master and Mistress now,’ Kreacher bowed at Hermione and Harry.

 

‘I forgot about that, house elves can sense when their owners start serious relationships.’

 

‘Is there anything else you wish Kreacher to do Master Harry?’

 

‘No thanks Kreacher, you can go home now, thank you.’

 

‘Master is welcome,’ the elf bowed, snapped his fingers and disapparated away.

 

‘Are you okay Hermione, I know you don’t like the idea of owning house elves.’

 

‘I don’t, but I do know Kreacher is quite old and you do leave him at Hogwarts where he can stay with the other house elves and it’s not like I will call him or treat him like I own him. I just wasn’t expecting that.’

 

‘No, like I wasn’t when Dumbledore first told me about Sirius leaving me everything. But we got what’s in the vaults, let’s see if there’s somewhere your parents can live, us to,’ Harry unrolled the thick roll of parchment, ‘Merlin, will you look at this Hermione. I never knew the Potters were so well off, not surprising I suppose as I know nothing about my parents.’

 

‘You don’t know anything Harry?’ Jean Granger asked sadly.

 

‘No, my godfather would have told me, but because we were right in the middle of a war, we never spoke about personal things, then Remus who was my dad’s other friend, same thing happened, we only spoke about Voldemort and what was going on. All I know is that they died a few years after leaving Hogwarts, they were twenty one and I was a year old. I don’t even know when they got married, or what my father did for work.’

 

Hermione got up and wrapped her arms around Harry from behind, ‘There is a records department at the ministry Harry, you can always go in there and find out some things.’

 

‘Yeah, I know, but it’s personal things I’d like to know about them. Let’s forget it for now and have a look through this, we need two houses so we’ve all got somewhere to live. I sometimes forget I’m homeless.’

 

‘Sort of Harry, it’s just that you never had a chance to get your own place after leaving those relatives of yours. I sometimes want to go back there and curse them.’

 

Harry grabbed Hermione’s hands, then kissed them, ‘My hero,’ Harry chuckled.

 

‘So you did have relatives Harry?’ Oscar Granger asked.

 

‘Yes, but they never liked me or magic, but I had to stay with them, it was all to do with my mother’s sacrifice. If I stayed with her blood, Voldemort could never touch me.’

 

‘They used to starve Harry, locked him up all the time and sometimes hit him. Ron and two of his brothers rescued Harry from there in our second year, took him to the Burrow, that’s the Weasley’s home.’

 

‘They hit a child?’ Jean Granger looked shocked.

 

Harry shrugged, ‘Yeah, sometimes, my uncle did, but I never have to go back there. I normally stayed at the Burrow, but with Fred and Ron dying, I wanted to give the Weasley family some time to themselves and I also wanted to keep them safe. There are still death eaters out there and if they knew or thought I was at the Burrow they would try to get me. It has wards around it, so I know the Weasley’s are safe. Hermione do you know how to do wards, we could put some around whatever houses we live in. It would keep your parents safe and no one but us would know where they lived.’

 

‘I have read about them, so I probably could, but it’s a good idea.’

 

Oscar and Jean Granger listened to their daughter and her boyfriend and realised that even though their war was over, there were still dangers out there. But they also realised that Harry had been through a lot, from a child to an adult and thought he must be a very good person to go through all that but still stay a nice and loving person and knew their daughter couldn’t have found anyone better.


	10. Chapter 10

While Hermione and Harry were looking around the village one day, Harry thought about getting some new glasses since he had the money now, but when they were in the small optometrist shop, Harry ended up changing his mind and decided to get contact lenses instead. When he came back out to the front of the shop and looked at Hermione, she stood there staring at him for ages.

 

‘Oh Harry, you can really see your eyes now, people won’t recognise you, their so used to you having glasses,’ Hermione gently ran her hand over Harry’s face.

 

‘I couldn’t believe how different I looked, but do I look alright to you love?’

 

‘Very cute and just think of this, when we snog I won’t keep knocking your glasses sideways anymore,’ Hermione chuckled and gave Harry a quick kiss.

 

‘I never thought of that, but it sounds good. So I got three sets for now, but at least I know I can get more when I need them,’ Harry went and paid for his contact lenses, got all the information he needed to care for them, before Hermione and Harry left the shop and decided to do a bit of shopping before heading back to the house.

 

When it was close to the Grangers and Harry leaving Australia, they had decided to stay at Grimmauld place, then look at the houses that Harry had found in the parchments. Harry sent an owl to Kingsley, asking if he could put another fidelius charm on it. After Harry and the Grangers moved into their homes, Harry told Kingsley he could use the house for whatever he wanted. He received an owl back from Kingsley saying the fidelius charm had been done, and a permission note was attached to the letter so Harry, Hermione and the Grangers could enter the house. He also wrote to be cautious as there were still death eaters out there and some do know of Grimmauld place.

 

The Grangers had booked four seats on a flight home set for Saturday, but the stuff they were taking with them, was to be sent to the airport the day before and would be put into storage until the Grangers needed it and all the information would be at the airport in England.

 

They decided when they sold the house to sell it with all the furniture, that way they could keep using it until they left. Harry got to know the Grangers a lot more now they didn’t need to go to their dental clinic anymore, so the four of them spent most of their time together. Even though it was the end of the snow season there was still enough snow covering the ground so they did go skiing a couple of times, Hermione teaching Harry but kept laughing because he kept falling over. Harry was tired of falling down, so he had a quick look around, pulled his wand and cast the adrectarium charm over himself, to keep himself upright, then laughed at Hermione’s shocked face. But after a while, they had a good time sliding down the mountains and sometimes they would just have a snow fight until they were both soaked through, so they would head back to the house with Hermione’s parents, had warm showers before just enjoying spending time with each other and Harry found the Grangers to be really nice people and got on great with both of them.

 

After a long flight from Australia to England, Harry, Hermione and her parents got a taxi to Grimmauld place. Before they got out of the taxi Harry handed Hermione and her parents some parchment which allowed them to see the house, once they read it, Harry and Hermione got out with wands concealed in their hands, had a look around then let the Grangers leave the taxi and all of them quickly went inside.

 

‘This place is a bit dark, that’s why I never wanted to live here. But it is just until we have a look at the houses tomorrow. We just need to keep our voices down so we don’t wake Mrs. Black’s portrait or all she does it yell all the time.’

 

‘It is very dark, isn’t it Harry,’ Jean Granger asked as she looked around.

 

‘Yeah, come on upstairs and you can settle in,’ Harry led the way up the stairs and showed the Grangers Mrs. Black’s old room, while Hermione and Harry went into Sirius’ old room, ‘Merlin that was a long flight love.’ Harry said lying back on the bed, then Hermione’s face was looking down at him as she lay over him, ‘Hmm, looks good and if I wasn’t so knackered I would already be making love to you.’

 

‘Oh poor Harry, he’s not up to it,’ Hermione giggled, then wriggled, ‘I’m buggered as well, but we should have something to eat before going to bed.’

 

‘Why don’t we walk down to a restaurant and eat there, I don’t think any of us are up to cooking Hermione.’

 

‘That’s a good idea, I’ll go tell mum and dad, meet you downstairs,’ Hermione kissed Harry, got up and left the room.

 

After a nice dinner in a restaurant in London, the Granger, Harry and Hermione ended up going straight to bed and not one of the four emerged until late the next morning. After having breakfast at a small café, they got another taxi and headed to the first address.

 

The four of them walked around a nice looking home in a quiet village, it had muggles and magical people living there. Hermione and Harry thought it looked nice, but it wasn’t what they wanted to live in, but the Grangers liked it very much, so Harry handed over the keys so they could see about moving their stuff in and also they would need to buy some extra furniture, but decided to start on that in a few days. One good thing about that house was it must have been muggles living in it before as it already had electricity connected to it. So they left that house and headed to another one in a village not far from the Grangers.

 

Harry could see Hermione’s eyes light up the moment she saw the house and Harry thought it was perfect as well. It was a nice two story four bedroom home with a large library, which Harry knew Hermione would fill with books in no time, it was also surrounded in lots of trees and was very quiet.

 

‘Oh Harry, this is beautiful, can we live here?’ Hermione slipped her arms around Harry.

 

Harry grinned, ‘It is great isn’t it, I think we’ve found our home Hermione and I know already that the library will be yours, filled with all those books you like to read. So it looks like furniture shopping for us as well. Witches and wizards must have lived here since there are no electricity outlets.’

 

‘Can we start looking for furniture tomorrow?’ Hermione asked looking excited.

 

Harry chuckled along with Hermione’s parents, ‘If you want Mione, so do what you like to do and start making out a list of what we need, apart from the obvious, couches, beds, dining table.’

 

‘We’ll need linen, towels, all those types of things. Mum, do you want to help me with all that?’

 

‘If you want me to Hermione, I would love to help you set up your first home. Do you have a style you might like Harry?’

 

‘I’ll leave that to Hermione Mrs. Granger, all I know is I don’t want it to look like my uncles place or Grimmauld place. Hermione’s seen some nice places and your home was very nice, so she can decide.’

 

‘Are you sure Harry?’

 

‘Positive Hermione, all I know I want is a desk in the library and maybe a nice outdoor setting.’

 

‘Why don’t we let the woman do that Harry and us men can find something else to do.’

 

Harry smiled, ‘I’d like that Mr. Granger, so is that alright with you Hermione?’

 

‘If you’re sure you want to leave it to me, then have some time with dad,’ Hermione kissed Harry’s cheek.

 

‘Okay, let’s get back to Grimmauld place and both Hermione and Mrs. Granger can start on their list of things they need to buy, I’ve noticed how much Hermione is like her mother.’

 

‘Yes they are Harry,’ Oscar Granger smiled then the four of them left and headed back to Grimmauld place.

 

Over the next week, Hermione and her mother made lots of trips to buy what they both needed for both their houses. Harry and Mr. Granger went a couple of times just to see how their homes were coming along. When everything was done, Mr. Granger and Harry went to the storage warehouse and organised for their things to be delivered to their home the following day.

 

Three days later Mr. and Mrs. Granger moved into their home so they could settle in before they started to look for a new dental clinic. Harry and Hermione had moved into their house as well.

 

‘You have very good taste Hermione, our house looks like a real home, I’ve never had that before,’ Harry said looking around when Hermione slipped her arms around him.

 

‘You have now Harry, a home with me and in a few years, maybe some children to fill those rooms, what do you think?’

 

Harry looked down at Hermione, giving her a smile before kissing her, ‘That sounds good love.’

 

‘I did want to ask you something though, as we never did out last year, I never learned all those cooking charms, so I’m going to need to start studying up on those. So I was wondering if we could have Kreacher stay here for a while, just to cook though. You know I wouldn’t normally want that, but neither of us can really cook.’

 

‘I think it’s a great idea Hermione and apart from breakfast, I can’t cook anything. I know you did your best when we were away, but yeah, we need to learn those spells. But about what you said, do you want to go back and finish your last year, if McGonagall lets you?’

 

‘I would like to Harry, what about you though?’

 

‘I don’t know, I don’t want to be away from you for that long, but I’m not sure I want to go back to Hogwarts. So many things happened to me there, too many bad memories.’

 

‘Think about it and if you can’t I understand, I’ll miss you though and we can see each other on Hogsmeade weekends and the holidays. But Harry, those things that happened to you weren’t caused by Hogwarts, they were caused by Voldemort and his death eaters. Their gone now, so it will probably be just a quiet year.’

 

‘Probably, I’ll think about it, see how I feel. I should let Kingsley and the Weasley’s know we’re back and we need give that bag of Ron’s to them, it’s still at Hogwarts at the moment.’

 

‘Why don’t we see about an owl Harry, that way we can message people?’

 

‘I thought of that, even though I loved Hedwig, an owl would come in handy. Why don’t we go shopping for one tomorrow?’

 

‘We can do that, now as it’s getting close to lunch, we can throw some sandwiches together,’ Hermione and Harry headed into the kitchen and made themselves some lunch. When they finished Harry decided to call Kreacher.

 

‘Kreacher,’ Harry smiled as the elf appeared before him, ‘Hi, we were wondering if you wanted to live here for a while Kreacher, you see Hermione and I can’t really cook, it’s just until we learn how.’

 

‘Kreacher will look after my Master and Mistress, I will cook wonderful meals for both of you.’

 

‘Alright, if you want to bring your things here, we can find somewhere for you to sleep. But Kreacher, we don’t want you doing everything. Hermione and I like to do things as well.’

 

‘As Master wishes, I will bring my things,’ the elf bowed, then apparated away.

 

‘You know he’s going to try and do everything Hermione and probably won’t want to leave either.’

 

‘I know, let’s just see how everything goes and you never know, he might like to go back to Hogwarts and stay with the other house elves.’

 

Just then Kreacher arrived back with a small bundle in his arms and walked into the kitchen, then through into the laundry, a few minutes later, Kreacher walked back into the kitchen with nothing in his arms and started to look through the cupboards. Hermione and Harry knew he must have found that small cupboard in the laundry and that’s where he decided to sleep. Hermione thought she’d find him a nice blanket for him later, that way the old elf would be comfortable.

 

‘While were out tomorrow, we can start buying some books. But I wanted to find one on blocking magic.’

 

‘Blocking magic, why would you want to do that Harry?’

 

‘Well, we were both brought up in muggle homes, I thought if you wouldn’t mind that is, setting up one of the spare rooms with a television and dvd player, so that room would have to be blocked of all magic, like wards around it, to stop magic affecting the equipment. I remembered watching some great documentaries when I was left alone at the Dursleys.’

 

‘I wouldn’t mind Harry, I’m not one for television, I prefer to read. So we’ll look for those books as well, let’s make sure we take our bags with us, you know me, I will probably want a lot.’

 

Harry laughed, ‘Yes, I definitely know you love.’

 

‘When are you going to let Ginny know about us, she’s not going to be too happy with either of us?’

 

‘When we send the owl to the Weasley’s, we can find out about taking Ron’s bag and tell her then, just be cautious Hermione. You know what her temper is like, she might have a go at you.’

 

‘I know, maybe at both of us, but she needs to know and the sooner the better.’

 

‘Yeah, but now, we’re alone and in our own home, let’s just relax and enjoy our solitude for a while.’

 

Hermione and Harry curled up together on the sofa, just happy to hold each other. Harry thinking about his life with Hermione, his first home and one day having children, he never knew Hermione was thinking the same thing, a life and children with Harry. Neither of them thought they would end up together, but you never know what surprises life can throw at you. So now they were together and had a future to look forward to.


	11. Chapter 11

That evening after a wonderful dinner cooked by Kreacher, Harry went to have a shower. When he stepped into his bedroom, just wearing a towel he saw Hermione sitting on the end of the bed.

 

‘You know you could have come in and had a shower with me Hermione,’ Harry smirked at her.

 

‘I know and I’m sure we will do that a lot, but now, my turn,’ Hermione brushed her hand across Harry’s groin as she stepped past him, making Harry groan and she giggled. She was standing under the shower and realised that normally she wasn’t the type of girl who giggled, but Harry made her feel so good that she kept giggling all the time, especially when she turned Harry on. When she finished, she stepped into the bedroom and like Harry, only wearing a towel.

 

‘You’re in for it now love,’ Harry grabbed Hermione and pinned her again the wall and started to kiss her hungrily, then left her lips and kissed along her jaw to her neck, down to her chest where he spent a lot of time on each of her breasts before he moved slowly down and licked each hip. His hands travelled up the inside of her thighs while his tongue skated across the top of her sex. Harry looked up at Hermione and could see excitement and expectation on her face, she was panting heavily as she stared down at him. Harry grinned then his mouth was on her, he flicked his tongue and had to hold Hermione’s hips tight as he legs seemed to give way. The closer she got to her orgasm, the louder she groaned and the harder Harry had to hold her to keep her up. The moment she orgasmed Harry entered Hermione right there against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. After they finished, they got on the bed and started to kiss and touch again before Hermione moved over Harry.

 

‘I like watching your face when we make love.’

 

‘So do I,’ Harry groaned again as both their movements got more intense until they were both groaning loudly. When they both finished, Hermione moved and lay down with Harry, but put her head on his chest, ‘I’m worried about something Harry.’

 

‘About what?’

 

‘Well, if we go out tomorrow, reporters might turn up and see us before we get a chance to tell Ginny, then there’s that threat Kingsley told you about.’

 

‘I actually had a thought about that when I bought my contact lenses. So I had a coloured pair made. Think about it, most people wouldn’t recognise me without glasses and if I had brown eyes and changed my hair colour to brown, no one will realise it’s me. When we tell Ginny, then it won’t matter if they see us.’

 

‘It might be safer for you as well Harry, until we can talk to Kingsley.’

 

‘You too Hermione, if death eaters knew about you, it could put you in danger. At the moment they just know were friends, like Neville and Luna. But being my girlfriend is more dangerous for you.’

 

‘I know, but I am used to it, so we’ll just be extra careful, so you wear the brown contact lenses, change your hair and hopefully know one will know it’s you and won’t take any notice of me.’

 

‘I know you can look after yourself Hermione, you’ve proven that plenty of time, but just be wary while where out. But I wish I could tell everyone about us, it’s just not safe at the moment.’

 

‘I know, I want everyone to know as well, but I had another thought. What if I get recognised and asked who you are, should we give you another name, since it won’t look like you?’

 

‘Good idea, now James would be too obvious, any ideas?’

 

‘Maybe something common, like Michael, Mark or Steven, something like that.’

 

‘What about Jimmy, Jimmy Blackly, that’s close where I would recognise it, but a lot different to anyone else.’

 

‘Okay, we can go with that…Jimmy,’ Hermione grinned.

 

Harry laughed, ‘Alright, Harry’s fine for now love, let’s get some sleep, because knowing you, we have a lot of books to buy.’

 

Hermione nipped her teeth on Harry’s chest, making him flinch and making her laugh, before they cuddled down together and fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

After breakfast the next morning, Harry changed his contact lenses to the brown ones, then changed his hair to brown.

 

‘What do you think Hermione, is my hair long enough over my scar, I can’t change that?’

 

‘Wow Harry, I wouldn’t recognise you and yes, I can’t see your scar, just remember not to brush your hair back, but I think you should lighten your eyebrows as well, to match your hair.’

 

‘Right, never thought of that,’ Harry pointed his wand at his eyebrows, ‘Is that better?’

 

‘Perfect…Jimmy,’ Hermione slipped her arms around Harry, ‘Every woman’s fantasy, having two different men,’ Hermione laughed at the shocked look on Harry’s face, ‘Not mine though Harry, I love you and I only want you, I was just winding you up.’

 

Harry shook his head, ‘I’m going to have to watch you Hermione, but are you ready to go?’

 

‘Yep, oh you should show Kreacher so he knows it’s you.’

 

‘Right, I’ve seen elf magic,’ Harry walked into the kitchen with Hermione, ‘Kreacher.’

 

The elf faced Harry, ‘Yes Master Harry, did you want something?’

 

‘No, but how did you know it was me, I’m disguised.’

 

‘House elves know their Masters and can see through disguises.’

 

‘Oh, more I didn’t know about house elves, okay, well, we’re heading out for a while, not sure how long we’ll be.’

 

‘Kreacher will be here Master Harry.’

 

Harry nodded, then took Hermione’s hand and they stepped outside and apparated to a quiet lane in muggle London not far from the Leaky Cauldron. Harry raised his eyebrows, then the both of them stepped into the old pub. Not one person took any notice of them as they made their way to the back, Harry tapped the bricks and they stepped into Diagon Alley.

 

‘Let’s look for some books first, then the owl.’

 

‘Yes, that will take a long time Jimmy,’ Hermione laughed and they pair of them walked up to Flourish and Blotts. They looked around at some books, Hermione grabbing a lot and piling them into a corner, while Harry looked for ones to block magic and do wards. When he found those, he found a few on advance defensive spells as well, then went to help Hermione with hers. When they had around fifty books, Harry floated them to the counter.

 

‘That’s a lot of books you have there,’ the girl behind the counter said looking at the stack before she started to ring up the purchase, ‘That will be three hundred and seventy four galleons and three knuts.’

 

Harry paid the girl then they started to load the books into both their bags, seeing the surprised look on the girls face.

 

‘Feather light charm and undetectable expansion charm,’ Harry gave her a smile.

 

‘Oh, I was wondering how you would carry all those, hope you enjoy them.’

 

Harry and Hermione smiled and stepped outside, ‘No stares, no recognition Jimmy.’

 

‘No, I might do this more often, let’s get out owl,’ Harry and Hermione walked over to Owlops Owl Emporium and started to look around at the owls.

 

‘She’s nice Jimmy,’ Hermione said as she put a finger inside the cage that held a large tawny owl.

 

‘Yeah, she is, friendly as well. Okay, let’s get her, cage and treats,’ Harry picked up the cage and took it over to the counter, ‘Hello, we’d like this owl and some owl treats and the cage as well.’

 

‘That will be fifty six galleons and seven sickles,’ the man behind the counter said then grabbed a bag of treats.

 

Harry handed over the money, then picked the cage back up, while Hermione grabbed the treats and they left the shop and headed back through the Leaky Cauldron and out to a quiet lane, they looked around and apparated back to their house.

 

‘Why don’t you let her out and we’re going to have to think of a name for her.’

 

Harry unlatched the cage and the beautiful owl hoped out, flew around the room, then settled on the back of a chair.

 

‘Yeah, we will, I found Hedwig’s name in A history or magic, maybe there’s another name in there. Do you remember any Hermione?’

 

‘There were a few, but I might go over it again, I did buy a new copy. Let’s go put our books away and you need to write a couple of letters to Kingsley and the Weasley’s.’

 

‘And McGonagall, we need to get Ron’s bag as well.’

 

‘Yes, I wonder how the Weasley’s are coping with that?’ Hermione and Harry looked at each other and even though they love each other, they still missed their friend. They stepped into the library and started to pull books out of their bags.

 

‘I don’t know Hermione, it’s been three months, so hopefully their learning to live with losing Fred and Ron. They will never stop missing them but it does get easier. I still miss Sirius, even now.’

 

‘I know Harry, but do you know you still look like Jimmy?’

 

‘Oh, no I forgot about that,’ Harry pointed his wand at his hair and eyebrows, ‘I’ll change my lenses soon, but it worked, never got recognised.’

 

‘No you didn’t,’ Hermione and Harry kept floating all their books onto the shelves, then Harry sat at the desk and wrote three different letters, ‘We need a name for the owl.’

 

‘Well, when I looked at her I got a feeling of something old fashioned, what about an old fashioned girls name,’ Hermione pulled down one of her books and started to flick through it, ‘What about Ethel or Grace?’

 

‘Grace, I like that one, okay Grace it is,’ Harry and Hermione went back out to the dining room, Harry attacked the letters to the owl’s leg, ‘Hope you like it, but we called you Grace, these letters are for Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts, Kingsley Shacklebolt at the Ministry and Mr. Weasley at the Burrow.’

 

The owl ran her beak along Harry’s arm, then flew off threw the window, ‘She seemed to like it Harry and since we’re close, I don’t think it’ll be long to hear back from them. So what do you want to do?’

 

‘I want to study up on wards. If anyone finds out where we’re living, we’ll never get any peace.’

 

‘Why don’t you study up on that and I’ll study up on blocking magic.’

 

‘Good idea,’ Harry and Hermione went back to the library and pulled down a couple of books then sat together on the couch, flicking through pages to find the spells they needed.

 

They sat together for the next couple of hours, Harry going through three books before he found the spell he needed and Hermione going through two books and found the spell to block magic. So they headed up stairs and Hermione performed the spell and they both saw a golden shimmer go around the room.

 

‘Now I just have to get an electrician to put some plugs in and connect the house to power.’

 

‘Do you want to do the wards now?’

 

‘Yes, the sooner we do it, the safer I’ll feel.’

 

Harry and Hermione headed down stairs and outside, Harry looked at the book again, then waved his wand all around the property casting charms until they saw a dome appear all around the house and property before it turned invisible. Satisfied with their day’s work, they both went and had lunch. While they were sitting there, two large owls flew in the window and landed on the table. Hermione took one letter from one owl, giving it a treat, while Harry did the same with the other owl, then Pig flew inside as well.

 

‘Hi pig,’ Harry said sadly as he took the note from the tiny owl, gave him pat, then a treat, before he watched as it flew off.

 

‘McGonagall said there’s still no wards around Hogwarts and she would love to see us and said she’s happy you found your parents Hermione. She’s also happy for us, but knows it will cause quite a stir when it gets known.’

 

‘I know, especially since Skeeter used to speculate about us all the time. Well Kingsley’s happy we’re home and wants to see us tomorrow after lunch if that’s okay, has some news about the death eaters and the threats against you.’

 

‘Okay, we can be back from Hogwarts by then, now let’s see what Mr. Weasley has to say,’ Harry unfolded the note, ‘They want us to come tomorrow and see them, they miss us and are happy about your parents.’

 

‘Are you going to tell Ginny while were there?’

 

‘Yes, she has to be told, so we’ll go to Hogwarts first, get Ron’s bag, then to the Burrow, which will give us time before Kingsley turns up. But now, we have the rest of the day to us my love,’ Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione, but she stopped and sat across Harry then started kissing him again, until they ended up making love right there on the sofa in the living room and they knew they were safe with wards around the place and only Hermione’s parents know where they live and knew they were busy getting their own house fixed up. So they took their time and just enjoyed being along in their own home.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione and Harry left a small section at the back of the property so they could apparated, they joined hands Harry nodded to Hermione and she apparated them straight onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione saw Harry tense and noticed he was looking over at the Forbidden Forest.

 

‘Let’s just get inside Harry, you don’t need to think about that.’

 

‘Yeah, okay Hermione,’ Harry and Hermione looked at the castle before walking up the stairs and inside the double doors, ‘Look, the Great Hall is repaired.’

 

‘Yes, it looks good too, just like it always did,’ Hermione and Harry kept staring into the Great Hall for a few minutes, then headed up to the headmistress office. They noticed there was still a lot of damage inside the castle, but things were getting fixed. The stepped off the spiral staircase and knocked on the open door.

 

‘Harry, Hermione, come in please,’ Minerva McGonagall said smiling at the pair, ‘You two look very happy.’

 

‘We are Professor. We saw some of the repairs, the Great Hall looks good.’

 

‘Yes it does, we’ve also fixed the owlery and the Hufflepuff rooms, but it’s still going to take a long time to fix everything. First though, why aren’t you wearing glasses Harry?’

 

Harry and Hermione chuckled, ‘I got contact lenses, originally I was going to get new glasses, but spotted the lenses and thought it would be better.’

 

‘I have to say, it’s hard to believe it’s you Harry, but now I did wish to speak with both of you while you are here, why don’t you sit down,’ Harry, Hermione and Professor McGonagall all sat on the small sofa's, ‘I’ve been meeting with the newly reformed Governors and Kingsley, because of the amount of students that will be in first year, we’ve decided that the older students like you two do not need to come back here to finish your last year. The Ministry has set up a room there that can be used for all of you that wish to do your N.E.W.T.s, they have also set up some small flats, paid for by the Ministry for any student that might have found themselves with nowhere to live. So we need to know which students want to do their N.E.W.T’s and needs accommodation?’

 

‘Well I know I want to do my N.E.W.T.s, but I don’t need accommodation, Harry and I live together now.’

 

‘What about you Harry, do you want to do your N.E.W.T.s?’

 

‘I only decided not to because of having to come back here. Everytime I see the Forbidden Forest, I just can’t seem to concentrate on anything. But now, yes, I would like to get my N.E.W.T.s, I still want to be an auror.’

 

‘And you will make an excellent one Harry,’ Minerva McGonagall summoned some parchment, ‘You just need to fill those out and send them to the ministry.’

 

Harry and Hermione looked at the parchment, ‘Great, um we need to go up to Gryffindor tower, I left Ron’s bag up there and we’re going to take it to the Burrow.’

 

‘I found that Harry and brought it here,’ Minerva got up and went to the back of the office before handing Harry the bag, ‘I didn’t find anything else up there, in either room.’

 

‘No, we took everything else with us, just left this,’ Harry gazed down at Ron’s bag and felt the sadness engulf him again, but he also felt Hermione squeeze his hand. Harry put his hand inside and pulled out the dilluminator.

 

‘That belonged to Albus.’

 

‘Yeah, he left this for Ron, Hermione got his Tales of Beadle the Bard and I got the first snitch I ever caught. He also left me the Sword of Gryffindor, but it was a clue for us. I know he can’t give me something that belongs to Godric Gryffindor.’

 

‘Actually Harry, Albus is a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, so he probably can. If I find out he is allowed, do you want the sword?’ Minerva pointed to the sword hanging behind her desk.

 

‘No, it belongs here and you never know, another Gryffindor might need it one day. I wonder what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will do with the dilluminator?’

 

‘I’m sure they will just keep it as it was given to Ron.’ Hermione said staring at the dilluminator in Harry’s hand.

 

‘If you two don’t mind me asking, but when did you get together, I thought you were with Ginny Harry?’

 

‘I was with Ginny until Dumbledore died, but when Hermione and I were in Australia, we developed feelings for each other,’ Harry smiled at Hermione, before he turned back to his old Professor, ‘I’m letting Ginny know when we head there soon. You know Professor, it’s going to seem strange not seeing you all the time. I’ve been seeing you for seven years, you sort of feel like family to me, does that sound strange?’

 

Minerva smiled, ‘No, it doesn’t Harry and when you think of it, I was an authority figure, a parental figure you could say, I was there for you during that time, something you never had, because of your parents dying when you were so young.’

 

‘Yeah I suppose, it feels like I’m leaving my family and my home. I always called Hogwarts my first real home. And even though a lot happened to me here, I still love the place.’

 

‘I can understand that Harry, I feel the same, even back when I was a student here. You never know, in your later years you might come back here to teach.’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘I got into too much trouble Professor, not always my fault of course. But thinking about that, I wouldn’t mind. Maybe after Hermione and I have our family and they have grown up and left home, I could consider it.’

 

Minerva and Hermione could see Harry was hesitant about leaving, ‘You know Harry, you can still come for the occasional visit if you want, especially before the students are back here and then again during the holidays.’

 

Harry smiled, ‘I’d like that,’ Harry sighed as he stood up, ‘I just wanted to thank you for believing in me that night, you don’t know how much that meant to me, how much you mean to me,’ Harry stepped forward and hugged Minerva McGonagall, ‘You were always here for me even if I never needed to come to you, I knew you were always here.’

 

Minerva hugged Harry, ‘Thank you and you also mean a lot to me Harry, so I do want to see you again.’ Minerva hugged Hermione, ‘I will miss the brightest witch to ever come to Hogwarts, look after him Hermione.’

 

‘I will Professor and like Harry, I’m going to miss you and this place.’

 

Harry and Hermione held hands, Harry glanced up at Albus Dumbledore’s portrait, gave him a smile and a nod, then the two of them left the office and headed down to the grounds.

 

‘I would like to see Hagrid, but I don’t want to go down to his hut,’ Harry stared towards the half giants home.

 

‘Send your patronus Harry, he’ll come up here, because I don’t want to go down either.’

 

Harry nodded, thought of his love for Hermione which made him really happy even if that happiness came after losing Ron. He waved his wand and Prongs leapt forth and took off down towards Hagrid’s hut. Harry and Hermione stood together and saw Hagrid step outside, wave and made his way towards them.

 

‘Harry, Hermione,’ Hagrid hugged both of them.

 

‘Hi Hagrid, we wanted to see you before we left. We won’t be back here again, well Professor McGonagall did say we could visit during holidays, but it will be a while though.’

 

‘Yeah, I knew this day would come, going to miss you Harry.’

 

‘I will to Hagrid, but I’m going to make sure to come to Hogsmeade on those weekends, so I’ll probably see you in the Three Broomsticks. We wanted to tell you though, that Hermione and I are together, we live together and we will get you to the house one day.’

 

‘I’m Happy for you,’ Hagrid hugged both again, ‘Hermione, he’s going to need a lot of looking after.’

 

Harry and Hermione chuckled, ‘I’ll keep him in line Hagrid, I’ve been doing it for years.’

 

‘Well she tries anyway, we need to go, heading out to see the Weasley’s.’

 

‘Say hello and sorry about Ron,’ Hagrid sniffed and pulled out his large handkerchief.

 

‘Yeah, we all are Hagrid,’ Harry could feel himself choke up a bit, so he tightened his hold on Hermione who was also sniffing back tears, ‘We have to go, but we’ll make sure to see you soon, alright.’

 

‘Alright Harry, take care,’ Hagrid hugged them again. ‘Bye Hermione.’

 

‘Bye Hagrid,’ Hermione have the large man a smile then her and Harry apparated away. They arrived just outside the wards of the Burrow. They never moved, just stood there staring at the large crooked house and realised that they had never been there without Ron before.

 

‘All the times the three of us were here together, it’s going to seem strange without Ron,’ Harry turned away and hugged Hermione.

 

‘I know it will and you spent more time here than I did. But we should go in Harry.’

 

Harry pulled back then kissed Hermione, ‘Yeah, we should,’ Harry and Hermione kept their arms around each other as they approached the house, ‘Um, do you think we should tell Ginny before she sees us together?’

 

‘Yes, it will be hard enough on her without her seeing us,’ Hermione reluctantly let Harry go, but gave him a small smile.

 

‘Okay, let’s get this over with,’ Harry opened the door for Hermione then followed her in and they both got instantly wrapped in a hug by Mrs. Weasley.

 

‘Harry, Hermione, I’m happy you came,’ she gave them both another squeeze before letting them go.

 

Hermione and Harry could see how much older Mrs. Weasley looked.

 

‘Hi Mrs. Weasley, are you okay?’

 

‘I’m fine Harry, but you both look good, Australia must have agreed with you. But where are your glasses?’

 

‘I have contact lenses now, do I look very different?’

 

‘It’s still you apart from looking older than the last time I saw you, but yes, you do look different and I can really see how green your eyes are now.’

 

‘Yes, I noticed that myself and we had a great time in Australia, after we found my parents. Where’s Mr. Weasley?’

 

‘Down in his shed, he spends a lot of time down there now. Ginny was excited to here you would be here today, she’s up in her room. Hermione why don’t you go tell her to come down and Harry, go tell Arthur to come inside.’

 

‘Okay,’ Harry looked at Hermione then left the house and went down to Mr. Weasley’s shed, ‘Mr. Weasley.’

 

‘Harry,’ Arthur smiled and hugged Harry, ‘it’s good to see you and where are your glasses?’

 

‘It’s good to see you as well and I have contact lenses now. Um I was going to mention this to both you and Mrs. Weasley, but I thought I’d give it to you. This was Ron’s, we went back to get our stuff,’ Harry lifted the bag. ‘It mainly has his clothes in it, but his dilluminator Dumbledore left him is in there.’

 

Mr. Weasley took his son’s bag, ‘Thank you, but don’t you want to keep the dilluminator Harry, you were close to Dumbledore.’

 

‘No, I’d rather you have it, Ron loved that and couldn’t believe Dumbledore would leave him something. Have you heard anything about that Mr. Weasley?’

 

‘No, apart from it being a death eater, well, we were told it was the killing curse. Whoever did it hit Ron in the back so he never saw it coming.’

 

‘Cowards, just like most death eaters,’ Harry said angrily, then took a couple of deep breaths to calm down, ‘Sorry, I miss him so much.’

 

‘I know Harry, we all do, but let’s get in.’

 

‘Um one more thing Mr. Weasley, you see, Hermione and I are together now. We ended up developing feelings for each other, now we live together. But you see, before Dumbledore died, I was dating Ginny. I originally broke up with her to keep her safe from Voldemort. I have to tell her because Hermione told me she wants us to get back together, but I love Hermione.’

 

‘I’ll keep her from hexing either of you, because I had a feeling something was going on when you were here before Bill got married.’

 

‘Yeah, Ginny even kissed me on my birthday. But when Hermione and I were away, we realised how much we loved each other. I suppose you can’t help who you fall in love with, we never thought this would happen to us being friends for so long.’

 

‘Sometimes they make the best lasting relationships Harry. You and Hermione have known each other for years, so you don’t need to learn much about each other. Well let’s get in and hope I can control my daughter’s temper,’ they both looked doubtful, but made their way to the house.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Mr. Weasley and Harry headed back to the house, they saw Hermione and Ginny sitting at the table. Harry automatically sat next to Hermione, giving her hand a squeeze under the table.

 

‘Hi Ginny, how are you?’ Harry said awkwardly.

 

‘You know, doing okay Harry. Hermione told me about the contact lenses, you can really see your eyes now,’ she gave Harry a big smile.

 

‘Yeah, I feel better without the glasses, they don’t get in the way anymore.’

 

‘Um Harry, I was hoping we could talk in private.’

 

Harry felt Hermione squeeze his hand, ‘Um, if it’s about us Ginny, then I have something to tell you.’

 

‘Oh,’ Ginny said stiffly and everyone could see her face automatically change from smiles to fierce anger.

 

‘Yeah, you see I’m with someone else now, I live with her and I love her very much,’ Harry glanced at Mr. Weasley who stood beside his daughter, ‘Hermione and I are together.’

 

Ginny glared at Harry before she turned to face Hermione, ‘How could you do that to me, you know how I feel about Harry,’ Ginny shouted, ‘you took him away from me.’

 

‘She never took me Ginny, because I didn’t belong to you or anyone. I told you I cared about you, I do, but I love Hermione and we never planned it, it just happened.’

 

Ginny stood up glaring at the both of them, then pulled her wand but her father grabbed her arm.

 

‘Ginny, you can’t hex people just because you don’t get what you want, now put the wand away or go to your room.’

 

Ginny kept glaring, then turned and hurried up the stairs with all eyes following her.

 

‘Sorry about that, but we thought we should tell her in case Hermione and I are seen together. We didn’t want her finding out from the Daily Prophet.’

 

‘It’s fine Harry, she’ll get over it. But Ginny being the only girl has always got what she wanted, even the boys always gave in to her,’ Arthur gave Harry and Hermione a kindly smile before turning to his wife, ‘Harry brought this Molly, it was Ron’s.’

 

‘Oh,’ Molly said taking the bag from her husband and opened it, ‘Oh Ronnie,’ she said as tears fell down her face.

 

‘I’m so sorry Mrs. Weasley,’ Harry said as he got up and hugged her again.

 

‘It’s not your fault Harry, Ron would tell you that as well. I was going to ask the both of you if there’s something of Ron’s you wanted, some memento you might want to keep.’

 

‘We have our memories of our times together, that’s all we need Mrs. Weasley,’ Hermione said sadly.

 

‘We haven’t touched his room yet, so if you want to go have a look, please take something if you want to,’ Arthur said looking at his Ron’s friends.

 

‘I might not take anything, but I would like to go up there.’

 

‘Go on, we’ll be here when you come back down Harry.’

 

Harry nodded, squeezed Hermione’s hand, then headed up the stairs. He stood at Ron’s door, remember all the times they spent together in this room. He stepped inside and sat on Ron’s bed looking around and found a pair of Ron’s maroon socks and one of his jumpers that Mrs. Weasley made him.

 

‘I miss you mate, I really do and it was cowards that took you away from us, death eaters are cowards, they aren’t brave you like were, but I will find out who did this and make them pay.’

 

“Harry, you do not need to feel guilty about my death, move on now you’ve finally got a chance at a good life, with a great girl. Do this one last thing for me mate, be happy.”

 

Harry stood listening to Ron’s voice, then shook his head before going over to Ron’s wardrobe and had a quick look, then spotted Ron’s wand sitting on the small cupboard, Harry picked it up remembering when his old one had been broken by the whomping willow when they flew the car to Hogwarts. He put the wand back down and had another look around.

 

‘You know I was expecting us to get back together, how could you do this to me?’ Ginny said from the doorway, ‘I thought you wanted that too.’

 

‘Ginny,’ Harry sighed, ‘I never thought about us in the future way, mainly because I never thought I had a future, I never expected to live through this war. So I never wanted to get serious with you for that reason. When we were together, I thought maybe we could have, but too much was going on. When I found out some things before I went to face voldemort, I realised my life was not my own, then I survived, it changes you. But about Hermione and I, we never expected this or planned it. But you can’t help who you fall in love with. I’m sorry you got hurt by this, I never meant to hurt you.’

 

‘Well you did, I always thought one day we’d get married, I’d have your kids, you’ve ruined my life Harry, you and your bitch girlfriend,’ Ginny yelled then stormed away from the room.

 

Harry sighed again, then slowly walked back down the stairs and knew the others had heard Ginny.

 

‘Sorry, I knew this was going to be hard on her, but I never expected she thought like that, we dated, that’s it,’ Harry took Hermione’s hand again.

 

‘I don’t think any of us expected that, but we always knew she liked you Harry. Give her some time and hopefully she will find someone else.’

 

‘I hope so, she’s a nice person, she deserves someone that will love her.’

 

‘Maybe after she does her last year at Hogwarts, she might find someone. What about you two, are you finishing your education?’

 

‘Yes, but we’re doing ours at the Ministry since we’re at the age we would have left by now, but with everything that went on, Professor McGonagall and the Governors came up with this so if anyone wanted to get their N.E.W.T.s, they could.’

 

‘Well that might help Ginny as well, she won’t see you that often. But when she does go back, we’d like you to come for dinner some time. You two were practically living here for so long, you’re both like two of our kids,’ Mrs. Weasley gave them a smile.

 

‘We’d like that Mrs. Weasley, I would miss coming here and seeing you both, this was my home for so long.’ Harry gave the Weasley’s a smile then looked around at the old kitchen and remembered the good times he had with Ron and everyone else.

 

‘Then when Ginny is at Hogwarts, we’ll owl you to come over.’

 

‘Okay, I wish we could stay, but Kingsley’s coming over to our place,’ Harry and Hermione stood up and hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, ‘We’ll see you soon,’ Harry gave them both a small smile.

 

‘You will Harry, take care, both of you,’ Mrs. Weasley said then watched the young couple leave.

 

Harry and Hermione stepped through the wards and apparated to the back of their property. They never said anything, just walked inside and headed upstairs to their room.

 

‘I love you Hermione, sorry about all that. I know you and Ginny were friends.’

 

‘We were, but I love you, you’re my life now, Ginny will just have to learn to accept that,’ Hermione slipped her arms around Harry’s waist, ‘Make love to me Harry.’

 

Harry stared into Hermione’s eyes, then they both undressed, got into bed. Harry instantly started to kiss Hermione, then he made love to every part of Hermione, first with his mouth then his body. When they both finished, they shared a shower, then it was Hermione’s turn. She made love to Harry before their bodies met with the water running over both of them. When they finished again, they washed, dried and dressed ready for the Minister to arrive.

 

‘You know, we’ll have to let Neville and Luna know where we live, Seamus as well. I’d like to see how their going.’

 

‘Send Grace to them tomorrow, maybe they could come round for dinner soon. We could get mum and dad here, they would love to meet some more of our friends.’

 

‘Okay, sounds good.’

 

‘Hello you two,’ Kingsley’s deep voice said as he stepped into the house.

 

Harry got up and hugged him, ‘It’s good to see you Kingsley.’

 

‘Yes, nice to see you again Kingsley,’ Hermione smiled as Harry sat back next to her and instantly put his arm around her.

 

‘It’s good to see both of you, but where’s your glasses Harry, you look so different?’

 

‘Contact lenses, I originally was going to get new glasses, but ended up with them. It’s great, they don’t get in the way, especially when I snog Hermione.’

 

Kingsley laughed, ‘So when did you two get together?’ Kingsley asked as he sat down.

 

Hermione and Harry chuckled, ‘While we were in Australia, something neither of us expected.’

 

‘You look good together, so I’m happy for you. But now I’ve got something serious to discuss with both of you.’

 

‘Okay, but I don’t like the sound of this Kingsley.’

 

‘You’ve received more threats Harry, the aurors still can’t find them yet. But we did get a tip off from an unexpected source that told us the death eaters were keeping watch for you, at certain places.’

 

‘The Burrow, are the Weasley’s safe?’

 

‘Yes, their fine and you were seen going there today by a couple of law enforcement officers who have been watching the place. But we casually let it be known that after you left Hogwarts, you decided to leave the country for a while, not saying where of course, just that you wanted to get away. But when you come back, you were getting your own place and it will be unplottable so no one knows where it is.’

 

‘So what other places are they watching, maybe I could go there, let them see me, the aurors could grab them.’

 

‘That actually was suggested but then we all thought it might be a bit obvious, like it might be a set up, so we squashed that plan.’

 

‘What about Hermione, or any of my other friends, are they in danger?’

 

‘Possibly, bit hard to say. But as for what you asked, you’re parents graves are being watched, the house as well. Grimmauld Place, Godric’s Hollow and the Burrow are the only places the death eaters think you might go.’

 

‘What if we can draw them out though Kingsley, what if I go to the graveyard?’ Hermione suggested.

 

‘Hermione, no, there’s no way I will let you do that.’

 

Hermione turned to face Harry, ‘Let me Harry, are you forgetting who you’re talking to.’

 

‘Hermione, no, it’s too dangerous. They might not come anywhere near you and just aim the killing curse at you before the aurors could do anything.’

 

‘We could put someone close to her, have someone look like a muggle visiting another grave, not far from your parents one. The aurors could be concealed.’

 

‘It’s still too dangerous,’ Harry sat there staring at Hermione, ‘I would rather be the one, let them see me.’

 

‘What if Jimmy is there Harry, just a couple of graves away, maybe Kingsley or another auror using your cloak?’

 

‘Jimmy, who’s Jimmy?’ Kingsley asked looking puzzled.

 

‘Go bring him out Harry, because this might work and it will mean we’re all safe then.’

 

Harry sighed, he knew he was stubborn, but Hermione was worse, ‘Fine, I’ll be right back.’

 

Harry got up and went up the stairs. He changed his hair and eyebrows, transfigured his clothes, then changed his contact lenses, then slowly walked down the stairs and stood near Kingsley.

 

‘Jimmy,’ Harry stuck out his hand and waited to see if Kingsley recognised him.

 

Kingsley stood up, shook his hand and really stared at him, ‘Merlin, I wouldn’t know it was you Harry if I didn’t know you so well or have seen you up close. How did you get your eyes to change colour?’

 

‘Brown coloured contact lenses, we went out yesterday like this so no one would recognise me. I didn’t want the Daily Prophet to announce that Hermione and I were together until I told Ginny.’

 

‘So what do you think Kingsley, if Harry was at another grave as Jimmy, you under the cloak, maybe it will bring them out if they see me?’

 

‘Well, you are known to be friends with Harry, I’ll talk it over with Philip, see what he thinks. We normally don’t like to put untrained people in dangerous situations and this would be dangerous for you Hermione. We did find out they killed Ron because they knew he had been helping Harry and was one of his closest friends and for no other reason than that, they also know you’re one of Harry’s closets friends.’

 

‘I don’t know about this Hermione, they hit Ron in the back like the cowards they are, he never got a chance to fight.’

 

‘How do you know that?’ Hermione looked at Harry in surprise.

 

‘Mr. Weasley told me.’

 

‘Harry, if I was using your cloak, another auror using Mad-Eye’s spare one, we found it in his home, the two of us will be on either side of her.’

 

Harry stared at the girl he loved, feeling his chest tighten with fear of losing her, of losing another person he cared about. But he knew Hermione was going to be in danger anyway, being his friend, but now when word got out they were together it will put her in even more danger. Maybe working this plan might be what they needed to start having a life together without the risk of death eaters always being after them.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was still staring at Hermione before he finally looked at Kingsley, ‘I know if I want to be an auror, I have to get used to situations like this, but I’m not happy about my girlfriend playing bait.’

 

‘We can keep her safe Harry, me and another auror on either side, a shield charm around her. You not far from her either, this just might work.’

 

Hermione took Harry’s hand, ‘It could mean they get caught Harry and we won’t have to be worried they’ll keep coming after us. Sooner or later it will get known we’re together.’

 

‘I know Hermione,’ Harry sighed, ‘Fine, but who is this other auror, is it someone you can trust?’

 

‘What aurors are left Harry are all trustworthy, I’ve worked with them for years. I’ll get Philip, that’s the head auror now, he can work out which one will be with me. I’m not sure how he will feel about me being there though.’

 

‘If I’m going to do this, then I want someone I can trust and I trust you. I’ve known you for years now and we’re friends, so I know you’ll keep Hermione safe.’

 

‘Thank you and yes you can trust me, that’s why I’m going to be one of them. Are you sure about me using your cloak, if was your father’s.’

 

‘Yes, I want you safe as well Kingsley.’

 

‘Okay, I’ll go organise all this and let you know when it will be.’

 

‘Before you go, who tipped you off though?’

 

‘Someone unexpected and he surprised us when he told us. It was Draco Malfoy, he was released with a warning and has to check in with the magical law enforcement office once a week. When the aurors interrogated him, they used veritaserum and got the truth. He was ordered to do all those things, he never wanted to be a death eater, but his father forced him. He told us about the room of requirement and he was ordered to make sure you never got in there, he never wanted to do any of it. So after he was released, he was contacted by some of the other death eaters about their plan on getting you for killing their lord. He told the aurors instantly about Godric’s Hollow and about how they killed Ron.’

 

‘Well I always knew he never wanted to kill Dumbledore and when we got captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, I could see how scared he was. His father and Bellatrix wanted him to confirm it was me. I do think he recognised me, not sure though.’

 

‘He told us about that and he said he did know it was you. Him and his mother spoke weeks before about trying to leave, but they never could, so when you were taken there, his mother told him to try and help you if it turned out to be you and since you always seem to escape Voldemort, you just might be able to do it again. Narcissa wasn’t a death eaters, just pushed around by her husband and she wanted to keep her son safe.’

 

‘She did, that’s why she lied to Voldemort about me being alive, she wanted to find him. Well if the aurors believed him, who am I to argue,’ Harry turned back to Hermione, ‘Are you positive you want to do this love?’

 

‘Yes, then we can finally have a proper life together Harry. We can’t keep going out with you like that all the time.’

 

‘Oh right,’ Harry pointed his wand at his hair and eyebrows, pulled his lenses case out of his pocket, took the brown ones out and put his normal ones back in, ‘Back to me again.’

 

‘I’ll go get this organised, but don’t worry Harry, Hermione will be safe.’

 

‘I trust you Kingsley,’ Harry shook his hand, then watched as he left before he put his arm around Hermione, pulling her close.

 

‘I can take care of myself and you will be close by, along with two aurors.’

 

‘I know, I still don’t like it though. Let’s not talk about it anymore, not tonight at least.’

 

‘Okay, we’ll eat dinner, then we can go to bed.’

 

Harry nodded, but kept his arm around Hermione. When they were at the dining table, Harry ate a little, but mainly kept staring at Hermione. After both ate enough to at least satisfy them, they headed up to bed and just held each other. Hermione knew Harry was worried, so she kept her head on Harry’s chest, and her arms around him and that was how she was when she fell asleep.

 

The following morning, Harry was sitting at the dining table, staring into his cup. He couldn’t get the image of Ron out of his mind, then it kept changing to Hermione, lying dead at his parents graves.

 

Hermione walked into the dining room, noticed Harry was staring into space, she stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around him, then Harry grabbed her arms, holding her tight to him.

 

‘You must have woken early sweetheart.’

 

‘Yeah, couldn’t sleep. When we were out, me as Jimmy, I realised that if death eaters found out about us, you’d be in danger. So even though I don’t like it, this might work. Because I don’t want to have to hide our relationship, that’s why I wanted to tell Ginny first, so we wouldn’t have to keep this hidden.’

 

Hermione let Harry go and sat next to him, ‘I don’t want that either, apart from putting you and me in danger, it will put my parents in danger again.’

 

‘I thought of that as well, we need to keep them safe.’

 

Harry and Hermione stared at each other when I large owl landed on the table with a note in its beak. Harry grabbed the note, while Hermione gave it some treats they always kept in a bowl on the table.

 

‘It’s from Kingsley, he wants you and Neville to go into Diagon Alley after lunch, a reporter will be there and their going to make it look like he’s just looking around for a story and spots you and Neville. He will ask you a couple of casual questions, then ask where I am, if I’m back. Kingsley wants you to say I got back a few days ago and I’m settling into my home. That way the death eaters will watch the house and graveyard. So he could set all this up for tomorrow around lunch time, that will give them enough time to read the Daily Prophet in the morning. Philip liked the idea and is letting Kingsley and another auror, Elijah use the two cloaks and be right beside you, but another three will be hidden around the place, one in the church, the other two across the street. So he wants us to owl Neville, explain it all to him.’

 

Hermione summoned a quill, parchment and ink, ‘I’ll do that now, give him time in case he has other plans that might need changing,’ Hermione quickly wrote a note to Neville, telling him their address and they needed to see him straight away, that it was important, ‘Grace,’ Hermione called and the large tawny owl landed on the table in front of her, ‘Take this to Neville Longbottom.’

 

Harry watched the owl flew off, before taking Hermione’s hand, ‘I want you to promise me something.’

 

‘If I can, but until I hear it, I can’t say.’

 

‘Leave it to the aurors and do everything in your power to stay safe, I can’t lose you Hermione.’

 

‘You won’t and that is something I can promise you. I’m going to sit at your parents graves, talk to them, act like nothing is going on. That I’m just your friend wanting to pay my respects to them.’

 

‘Kingsley his going to put a shield charm around you as well, I might add to that, give you double protection, even if nothing protects from the killing curse.’

 

‘If it makes you feel better sweetheart.’

 

‘A bit anyway, but if Kingsley or this Elijah tells you to get down or anything, don’t hesitate, just drop.’

 

Hermione shook her head, ‘I sometimes think you forget I’ve been with you through everything Harry. I was not the reckless one, that was you.’

 

‘Yeah, sorry love, this is just making me very anxious. I know you’ve been with me through it all and even though I don’t like to say it, even more so than Ron. You never deserted me during the triwizard tournament, or when we were in the tent. I know you can look after yourself and are so smart you know spells I don’t. It’s just different now, you’re not just my friend, you’re my girlfriend and I love you.’

 

‘I know and I love you too, but this will work and I will be careful. Now let’s just eat breakfast and you know you can’t come with me today, as Harry or Jimmy. It would seem too suspicious.’

 

‘I know, I worked that out, just make sure you come straight back here, back to me.’

 

Hermione smiled, grabbed Harry’s face and kissed him fiercely, then Harry pulled Hermione onto his lap and they sat there snogging passionately until they heard a cough and looked around.

 

‘Neville,’ Harry gave him a smile and let Hermione get up and they both hugged him.

 

‘It’s good to see you, but when did this happen?’ Neville asked as he sat down.

 

‘While we were in Australia, Harry and I realised we had feelings for each other.’

 

‘Well you looked happy when I walked in, now why haven’t you got any glasses on Harry?’

 

Harry laughed, ‘Contact lenses, got them in Australia as well.’

 

‘I bet Hermione likes you not having them, she wouldn’t bump them when she snogged you.’

 

‘I do like it Neville.’

 

‘Um, but what about Ginny Harry, she told me you two were going to get back together.’

 

‘We told her yesterday and I never told her we were getting back together. I didn’t know what was going to happen when I left with Hermione and Ron. She would have hexed us if her dad didn’t stop her.’

 

‘I could believe it, now your note said it was important, what’s going on?’

 

‘Okay, before we left, Kingsley told me I’ve had a lot of threats from death eaters. He got a tip of from someone about what their doing. They killed Ron because they knew we were friends. So even though I don’t like it, Hermione came up with an idea that Kingsley and the head auror want to do. The aurors were told that the death eaters are watching my parents graves and house waiting for me to go there. So Kingsley wants you and Hermione to go into Diagon Alley, a reporter will come up and just ask some casual questions, then ask about me. Hermione’s going to tell him that I got back a few days ago and I’m settling into my new home, that way the death eaters will all start watching Godric’s Hollow.’

 

‘So the aurors will try to catch them when they turn up.’

 

‘Yes, but it’s a bit more than that. See Hermione is going to be at the cemetery with Kingsley under my cloak and another auror, Elijah under Mad-Eye’s cloak. I’m not going to look like myself but be just some random person visiting another grave. There will be another three aurors hidden near it as well.’

 

‘So we need to know if you can come to Diagon Alley with me, Harry can’t be there, it would look to suspicious. It’s set for just after lunch.’

 

‘I’ll be there, but what about the cementery, can I help with that?’

 

‘I’m not sure Neville, it’s going to be dangerous enough for just Hermione.’

 

‘Why don’t you owl Kingsley, if Neville and I are seen today, our picture will probably be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow with whatever he writes about you. So it wouldn’t look suspicious if we were together at Godric’s Hollow.’

 

‘I’ll owl him, but it’s up to him and the head auror, but I wish neither of you were going to be involved.’

 

‘We know sweetheart, but this is a good plan. So write a note to Kingsley.’

 

‘Okay, I’ll be back in a moment,’ Harry kissed Hermione then headed into the library.

 

‘He’s not happy about this is he?’

 

‘No, he’s not and I think Ron’s on his mind as well. Mr. Weasley told him that Ron was hit in the back, he never knew it was coming, so he never had time to fight. Harry’s blaming himself for that, because they knew Ron and Harry have been friends for years.’

 

‘He blames himself for everything, so this is not unexpected. So are we just going to be two friends doing some shopping?’

 

‘Yes, we’ll look around, wait for the reporter to show up. Harry doesn’t want it known about us either, he’s worried they will go after me when they find out. We went out together, but Harry changed so he never looked like him. He got himself brown contact lenses, then changed his hair brown as well. Not one person knew it was him.’

 

‘So that’s what he meant about being someone else. I admit it’s strange to see Harry with no glasses and I am used to him having black hair, but what about his scar?’

 

‘I keep it long over my forehead so no one can see it,’ Harry sat back next to Hermione, instantly putting his arm around her. But both Hermione and Neville could see how worried Harry was. Ever since he killed Voldemort, Harry seems to have a few lines around his face now and this is making them show up more.


	15. Chapter 15

At lunch time, Hermione and Neville left to go into Diagon Alley. They stepped through the archway and slowly walked around, looking in shop windows, talking casually when a reporter and photographer walked up to them.

 

‘Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, care to answer some questions?’

 

‘Um, sure,’ Neville said as he saw Hermione nod.

 

‘How do you both feel now Voldemort is dead?’

 

‘Very relieved that it’s finally over, I think like a lot of people.’

 

‘Minister Shacklebolt put a report out about how Voldemort was able to stay alive when he tried to kill Harry Potter as a baby, did you know the snake was a horcrux when you kill it Mr. Longbottom?’

 

‘No, Harry just told me the snake had to die, so when I got the chance I killed it.’

 

‘Didn’t you ask why, weren’t you curious?’

 

‘No, because Harry wouldn’t have asked me to do that unless it was important and I also knew he would have explained later. Harry’s a friend and I have always trusted him.’

 

‘We heard Harry Potter is out of the country, do you know where Miss Granger?’

 

‘He came home a couple of days ago, he’s settling in to his new home and trying to work out what he wants to do now Voldemort will no longer be after him.’

 

‘So you’ve been in contact with him then?’

 

‘Yes, both Neville and I have seen him. I hope you don’t mind, but we really need to finish our shopping.’

 

‘One photo if you don’t mind?’ he smiled, so Hermione and Neville stood together, gave a small smile and let the photographer take their picture, ‘Thank you for your time,’ the reporter smiled, and left with his photographer.

 

‘That wasn’t too bad, now let’s go buy a book or something, so no one gets suspicious,’ Neville and Hermione walked off and into Flourish and Blotts. Both Neville and Hermione bought a couple of books and headed back to see Harry. The moment they stepped inside, Harry instantly put his arms around Hermione.

 

‘We were fine Harry, it went perfectly.’

 

‘I still couldn’t stop worrying about you two, what if there were death eaters hanging around there?’

 

‘There wasn’t Harry, we answered a couple of questions, had our picture taken then went to Flourish and Blotts.’ Neville explained.

 

‘Okay,’ Harry kissed Hermione, then the three of them sat down. ‘I heard from Kingsley, he said if you wanted to Neville, especially after being seen together today, it might be good if you are with Hermione. You just have to remember that Kingsley and Elijah will be beside you, but you have to act like you can’t see them and ignore me.’

 

‘I can do that, so we’re just going to visit your parents graves and put some flowers on it, are we?’

 

‘Yes, but I’m going to speak with them for a few minutes, it gives the death eaters time to do something if they wanted to.’

 

‘Okay, it sounds good and I think this will work. But now, I’m heading home and I’ll meet you here tomorrow,’ the three of them stood up and Neville hugged his two friends, ‘Don’t worry so much mate, you’re getting more wrinkles.’

 

Harry scowled, ‘Thanks a lot Neville.’

 

‘We’ll see you tomorrow Neville and thanks for helping.’

 

‘You know me, I like to help my friends, I get that from Harry,’ Neville grinned, then left.

 

‘I’m going to be a nervous wreck tomorrow.’

 

Hermione took Harry’s hand and they sat down again, ‘I know you will be but you can’t keep looking at me, it will give it away.’

 

‘I won’t, well I’ll try, but I’m going to try and be at a grave that is facing you.’

 

‘Whatever makes you feel better Harry, but let’s not talk about it now. I’m sure we can think of other things to talk about or do.’

 

Harry grinned, ‘Is that an invitation love,’ Harry pulled Hermione to him and they started to kiss passionately before running up the stairs to their bedroom. They instantly stripped their clothes off, then Harry led Hermione over to the bed where he instantly moved his mouth over her wetness. He licked and tasted her, sucking her juices until he had her groaning loudly as her climax hit. They made love to each other, they never stopped or slowed, but always looked into each other’s eyes until they both very satisfied, then they stayed cuddled up, but always kept their eyes on each other.

 

The following day, Harry changed his contact lenses, then changed his hair and eyebrows before heading downstairs to join Hermione and Neville.

 

‘Blimey, if I didn’t know it was you Harry, there’s no way I would suspect Harry Potter.’

 

‘That’s what we’re hoping Neville,’ Hermione slipped her arms around Harry, ‘You should go and make it look good sweetheart. We won’t be long after you.’

 

‘Okay, keep alert and don’t do anything rash, like I usually do.’

 

Hermione giggled, ‘I might like a lot of your traits Harry, but that is not one of them,’ Hermione slowly moved in and gently kissed Harry’s lips, ‘I love you Harry.’

 

‘I love you to Mione, please be careful, both of you,’ Harry hugged Hermione, then slowly let her go.

 

‘We will Harry, we’ll watch each other’s back,’ Neville grabbed Harry’s shoulder.

 

‘I know you will,’ Harry looked at Hermione again, then left the house and apparated to Godric’s Hollow. Harry walked through the gate and passed his parents graves without even looking at it and found a tombstone facing his parents. It wasn’t too old and not too close either. He knelt down making it look like he was just visiting a friend or family.

 

Not long after, Hermione and Neville slowly stepped through the gate. They saw Harry, but ignored him, not even looking his way as both of them stopped at the Potters graves.

 

‘These are Harry’s parents Neville,’ Hermione knelt down and waved her wand producing a wreath of flowers, ‘Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I’m Hermione Granger, I just want to say you should be very proud of your son. He did what the prophecy said, he finally finished Voldemort. Being one of Harry’s closest friends, I wish he knew you. But if you were to see him now, you might understand how hard a life he had. He might be eighteen, but he looks at least ten years older. But now he doesn’t have Voldemort after him anymore, that might settle down over the next few years. I know Harry loves you both and misses you very much.’

 

Neville knelt next to Hermione, ‘I’m Neville another friend of Harry’s. He did good Mr. and Mrs. Potter and is one of the best people I’ve ever met. He stuck by me from the time we met, helped me when I…’ Neville never got to finish what he was saying as spells started flying towards them.

 

Hermione and Neville both dropped onto the ground and looked around, but they both had their wands in their hands. Kingsley, Elijah both pulled the cloaks off and were firing spells towards seven death eaters, the three other aurors were also firing spells from behind the death eaters. Harry saw one death eater looking at Hermione and Neville as he aimed his wand towards them so Harry quickly jumped towards them and felt the spell slam into his back as he fell.

 

‘Harry,’ Hermione screamed as she crawled towards Harry while Neville helped the aurors by firing spells towards the death eaters, ‘Harry, please, you can’t leave, me, not now,’ Hermione started crying across Harry’s chest.

 

‘Hermione, the aurors have them all bound,’ Kingsley asked as he knelt down and felt Harry’s neck, ‘He’s alive, but he was hit with the killing curse.’

 

Hermione glanced up at Kingsley, ‘He’s alive, are you sure Kingsley?’

 

‘Yes, he has a pulse, let’s get him to St Mungo’s,’ Kingsley waved his wand at Harry, levitating him up, ‘Grab hold, I’ll take us all,’ Kingsley said urgently as Neville and Hermione grabbed hold of Kingsley’s arm, while he held Harry, then turned on the spot.

 

Kingsley, Hermione, Neville and Harry arrived in the waiting room in St Mungo’s and instantly floated Harry towards the doors.

 

‘We need a healer instantly,’ Kingsley’s deep voice called and the welcome witch opened the doors and led them towards a room where a healer ran in a few minutes later, ‘This is Harry Potter, he’s disguised, take care of him, but he just survived the killing curse again,’ Kingsley said urgently, ‘Hermione, Neville stay with him no matter what, I’ll go get some aurors to stand guard here,’ he handed Hermione Harry’s cloak and quickly left the ward as the healer started to examine Harry.

 

‘He’s wearing brown contact lenses,’ Hermione said tearfully, then pointed her wand at Harry's hair and eyebrows, changing it back to black.

 

‘Let the healer look at him Hermione,’ Neville put his arm around her and moved her slightly back.

 

The healer kept waving his wand over Harry for half an hour before he turned around. ‘You must be Harry’s friend, and I know he has no family. Now, he’s alive, but that spell is dark magic, so his probably won’t wake for at least two days. Now, apart from his head, I found he was hit with that spell before, did that happen the night he killed you-know-who?’

 

‘Yes, but again, it never killed him, but he was in unconscious, but he thinks it was only a few minutes,’ Hermione said as she sat beside Harry, taking his hand, ‘So he will be alright?’

 

‘Yes, sore when he does wake up though, he needs a few potions, I’ll go get them now,’ the old healer gave Hermione and Neville a small smile then left the room.

 

‘He dove into that Hermione, did he know he would survive?’

 

‘No, when he was hit in the forest, he thought he was going to die. I want to have a go at him for that, he’s always being overprotective, but to literally throw himself before the killing curse is just stupid,’ Hermione lay her head down on Harry’s chest.

 

‘Sorry, I never meant to overhear, but he didn’t know he could survive that curse?’ the healer asked as he stepped into the room with three bottles of potions.

 

‘No, he told me he thought he would die, he expected to die,’ Hermione sat up and went all dizzy.

 

‘Hermione,’ Neville grabbed hold of her just as she passed out.

 

‘She’s probably just in shock, I heard she is a good friend of Harry’s, let me get her on the other bed and check her over.’

 

‘She’s Harry’s girlfriend, they live together,’ Neville waited until the healer levitated Hermione over to the bed, then sat beside Harry, so the healer could check Hermione.

 

‘Neville, how is Harry?’ Kingsley asked as he stepped into the room with another man.

 

‘The healer said he’ll be sore but fine, but won’t wake for a couple of days.’

 

‘What’s wrong with Hermione?’

 

‘She fainted, the healer thinks it’s shock. Harry didn’t know he could survive that curse Kingsley, he just threw himself at it to save Hermione.’

 

‘He’s always doing things like that, but he could have died, again,’ Kingsley as he stepped over to Harry, ‘This is Philip Green, head of the auror office, Philip, Neville Longbottom, a friend of Harry’s.’

 

‘Nice to meet you Neville and I saw you kill the snake that night after Voldemort tortured you, very brave thing to do.’

 

‘Nice to meet you, don’t know about brave, Harry just told me it had to die.’ Neville saw the healer turn back around then went to Harry and gave him the potions, ‘Is Hermione alright?’

 

‘Yes, she’s fine, now I can see you are good friends, so I need to tell you this. Hermione is pregnant, and needs rest and no more stress. Whatever was going on before was too much for her, especially at this time in her pregnancy.’

 

‘She never knew, or she wouldn’t have helped us, we would not have let her help us either,’ Kingsley said, ‘Did she say anything to you Neville?’

 

‘No, and your right, she wouldn’t have been part of this plan if she knew. Blimey, Harry and Hermione are having a baby, Harry’s going to be over the moon.’

 

‘Yes, he will Neville, but I think we’ll let Hermione tell Harry after the healer tells Hermione. Do you want to go let Luna and Harry’s other friends know, I’m sure they will want to visit.’

 

‘I’ll do that now, but did you get them all Kingsley?’

 

‘Yes, every one of the escaped death eaters, so Harry and all of you will be safe. The aurors are questioning them now. I need to go let the Grangers know what’s going on.’ Kingsley and Neville both looked at Harry imagining what he will say when Hermione tells him her very big news and wish they could be here to see it his face.


	16. Chapter 16

 

The healer was examining Harry again when he saw Hermione waking up and went over to her.

 

‘How are you feeling Miss Granger?’

 

‘I feel a little sick and still dizzy, did I faint, I never faint.’

 

‘Yes you did, but there is a reason for that. I examined you and I can tell you why you fainted and why you feel sick.’

 

Hermione slowly sat up, ‘Um, okay,’ Hermione said but looked over at Harry, ‘Is Harry alright?’

 

‘Yes, he’s fine, now I’m not sure if this will be a shock for you or not, but you’re pregnant Miss Granger, just over a month.’

 

Hermione spun back to look at the healer, ‘I’m pregnant, oh crap. What will Harry say when I tell him, he said in a few years we would have kids.’

 

‘From what your friends said before, they believe Harry will be, to use their words, over the moon. I do not know Harry personally, just heard a lot about him. I think his friends are right, he’s alone, he’s parents were killed when he was a baby, he has no family, you are about to give him that.’

 

‘Yes, he would like it, but we both were thinking of a few years. So do I need anything Healer, sorry, I don’t know your name.’

 

‘Healer Simons, and yes, potions for morning sickness, you will need to have a check up again in a month’s time, then again every month. Since you are a month along, didn’t you suspect at all?’

 

‘No, so much has been going on. Harry and I went to Australia to find my parents, we’ve only been home for a couple of weeks, but now that you’ve mentioned it, yes, I am late, at least there’s a reason.’ Hermione slowly got up and sat beside Harry, staring down at his face, ‘I can’t wait until you wake up, first to yell at you for doing that, throwing yourself in front of the killing curse, I feel like cursing you Harry, then I’m going to snog you senseless before telling you your going to be a father and an overprotective one at that.’

 

The healer laughed softly, ‘If he did that before, yes, I can see Harry being very overprotective of your child, I’ll leave you alone but will be back in a couple of hours to give Harry his potions. I’ll bring yours in when I come back, but no stress Miss Granger, rest.’

 

‘I will, thank you Healer Simons,’ Hermione gave him a smile, then went back to watching Harry.

 

‘Hermione,’ Neville said as he walked back in, ‘I let Luna, Seamus and Dean know, but how are you, the healer told us.’

 

‘I’m fine Neville, just pregnant. Do you really think Harry will be happy about this news?’

 

‘Yes, he will be very happy.’

 

‘I hope so and I think he will, but can you keep it to yourself until I tell Harry. He really should be told before anyone else.’

 

‘I will, I don’t want Harry getting upset with either of us.’

 

‘Hermione,’ Jean Granger said as she came in with her husband, ‘how’s Harry?’

 

‘He’s going to be fine mum, but I’m angry with him. He threw himself in front of the killing curse for me, it’s just lucky he survived again.’

 

‘What happened?’ Oscar said as he gave his daughter a hug.

 

‘Some death eaters wanted revenge and were going after Harry. We came up with a plan with Kingsley and the aurors. We let it be known Harry was back in the country so they were keeping watch at Harry’s parent’s graves and their old house. So Neville and I went to the cemetery with Kingsley and another auror hiding under invisibility cloaks. The death eaters turned up, Harry protected us.’

 

‘You put yourself in danger Hermione,’ her mother asked looking scared.

 

‘I wasn’t in danger mum, Kingsley and Elijah were right beside us, keeping us safe. But they got them all, so we’re all safe now. Oh mum, dad, this is Neville Longbottom, a friend of ours, Neville my parents.’

 

‘Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger,’ Neville shook both their hands.

 

‘Nice to meet you as well and does Harry do that a lot, protect his friends?’

 

‘Yes,’ Neville said along with the three voices of Dean, Luna and Seamus as they stepped into the room.

 

‘How is he Hermione?’ Seamus asked as he stepped over to the bed.

 

‘Alive luckily, but when I get through with him, he might not be.’ The friends all laughed.

 

‘Neville told us, but what did you expect, that’s just Harry,’ Dean said shaking his head.

 

‘I know Dean, but I still want to kill him.’

 

‘I had to protect you love,’ Harry said weakly as he eye’s fluttered open, ‘Hey.’

 

‘Harry Potter,’ Hermione yelled then started kissing him, ‘You scared the shit out of me.’

 

‘Mione, you don’t swear,’ Harry tried to give her a smile then saw everyone, ‘Hi, what are you all doing here?’

 

‘Neville let us know what happened, you threw yourself in front of the killing curse for Hermione.’

 

‘Is that what hit me, I didn’t know. Well that’s three times I’ve survived that curse. But blimey my back is sore.’

 

‘I’ll let the healer know Harry, do not move or I’ll bind you to the bed,’ Neville said seriously as he got up and left the room.

 

‘But your okay, aren’t you love?’

 

‘I’m fine sweetheart, except for being scared, don’t do that again.’

 

‘I’ll try,’ Harry turned, ‘Hi Mr. and Mrs. Granger,’ Harry gave them a small smile.

 

‘Harry,’ Jean leaned over and kissed his cheek, ‘Even though you shouldn’t have done it, I’m happy you protected Hermione.’

 

‘I love her, I have to keep her safe, we’re going to get married one day and make your grandparents.’

 

‘You’re lucky to be in bed, if you weren’t I think Hermione would have, what did she say, curse you,’ Oscar granger gave Harry a smile.

 

‘Yes I would,’ Hermione leaned down and kissed Harry again, ‘Kingsley said they got them all sweetheart.’

 

‘All of them, so you’re all safe now.’

 

‘We’re all safe now, you included.’

 

‘Harry, I’m Healer Simons, how are you feeling?’

 

‘Sore but otherwise fine, alive,’ Harry gave the healer a small smile, ‘When can I go home?’

 

‘You shouldn’t even be awake yet, I thought at least two days before you would wake up. Let me examine you again, see how you are then you can have your potions.’

 

‘We’ll go out and come back after the healer has seen you Harry.’

 

‘Okay Seamus, I want to see all of you as well.’

 

Healer Simons waved his wand over Harry for a few minutes, then handed him three bottles of potions.

 

‘You are a fast healer Harry, so I think this lovely lady can take you home in about an hour, not before. I want to check you once more.’

 

‘Okay, thanks, but you’ve got another potion, why didn’t you give me that one?’

 

‘I think I’ll let Hermione explain that to you, I’ll be back in an hour.’

 

Hermione waited until the healer left, before facing Harry, ‘Um, that potion is for me Harry.’

 

Harry looked alarmed, ‘Did you get hit love, are you okay?’

 

‘I didn’t get hit, I’m fine, relax. But there is something I need to tell you.’

 

‘Oh Merlin, something’s wrong, isn’t it, tell me love, what’s going on?’

 

‘It’s not bad news Harry, so relax,’ Hermione took Harry’s hands, ‘Earlier I fainted, and Healer Simons examined me and found something out.’

 

‘Found what out?’ Harry asked looking anxious again.

 

‘This might be a shock for you Harry, um, but I’m…pregnant, we’re going to have a baby.’

 

Harry stared up at Hermione, then broke out in a huge smile, ‘A baby love, really.’

 

‘Yes really, it’s a bit sooner than what we talked about, so are you happy about it.’

 

Harry slowly pushed himself up, then put his hand on Hermione’s stomach, ‘Very happy, are you love, because this might change a few things.’

 

‘I am happy Harry, I was shocked at first, now I can’t wait to have your baby.’

 

Harry looked back up at Hermione, then put his arms around her, ‘We’re going to be a family love, a real family. What do you say we get married straight away?’

 

‘I thought we were going to do that in a few years.’

 

‘Yeah, but now you’re pregnant, I don’t want you to be unmarried when you give birth to our child, you have to be married, we have to be married.’

 

‘Are you really sure about that Harry?’

 

‘Yes, I said I wanted to marry you, so let’s do it now.’

 

Hermione could feel tears falling down her face but she couldn’t move, she just stared at Harry, then she nodded before throwing her arms around Harry.

 

‘We should tell your parents love, their about to find out their going to be grandparents.’

 

Hermione sniffed then kissed Harry, ‘Okay, I’ll tell them to come in.’ Hermione kept staring at Harry before she finally got up and called her parents and friends back into the room.

 

‘Mum, dad, everyone, Harry and I have a couple of things to tell you,’ Hermione looked at Harry and saw the smile on his face, ‘First, we’re getting married straight away, second, we’re having a baby.’

 

Anyone outside the room would have thought an explosion went off in the room with Harry Potter in it. Everyone shouted with excitement before hugging both Hermione and Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Granger both kept hugging their daughter and soon to be son-in-law. When the healer walked back in, he saw all the happy and excited faces.

 

‘Well, it looks like something is going on in here,’ the healer smiled.

 

‘Yes there is Healer Simons, a wedding to plan and a baby to plan for, so I need to go, we’ve got a lot to do,’ Harry couldn’t stop smiling.

 

‘Everyone can stay this time, I just want a quick look at you first, especially your back. So lean forward Harry,’ the healer stepped to the bed and lifted Harry’s shirt, ‘Well, you have another scar Harry, same as your head.’

 

‘Well that’s three, hopefully no more though, so can I go?’

 

‘Harry, have some patience,’ Hermione shook her head at him, but heard Neville, Seamus, Dean and Luna laugh, ‘I know, Harry has no patience.’

 

‘One more minute Harry,’ the healer waved his wand over Harry again, ‘Alright, you are perfectly healthy, but I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day. And you Hermione, rest, and no stress, take your potions, just a small amount every morning. But before you both go, I did want to ask you something. I can let you know the sex of the baby, if you wish.’

 

Harry’s smile got bigger as he looked at Hermione, ‘I would love to, but what about you Hermione?’

 

‘Yes, I would like to as well. Do you need to do another test Healer Simons?’

 

‘No, when I examined you before I already checked for that. Now do you want your friends here when I tell you?’ Harry and Hermione both nodded but kept their eyes on each other, ‘You’re having a boy, congratulations.’

 

‘A boy Hermione, how about calling him Ron?’

 

‘I’d like that Harry and I’m sure he would love it.’

 

“I do love it as long as you both want your child to be named after me, I’m honoured, thank you.”

 

Harry and Hermione both smile as they heard Ron’s voice.

 

‘Okay, make an appointment for a month’s time Hermione, Harry rest and I’ll see you both later.’

 

‘Thanks Healer Simons,’ Harry smiled at him before looking back at Hermione, ‘Let’s go home, everyone can come back with us for a while. I’ll have to send an owl to Hogwarts, let Hagrid and Professor McGonagall know, the Weasley’s, especially what our son’s name is going to be.’

 

Everyone could hear how excited Harry was and they couldn’t help laughing, but everyone that knew Harry, knew this is what he always wanted, a family and now he’s about to have that and all of them couldn’t be happier for him.


	17. Chapter 17

The following day, Harry and Hermione asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to come to their home, that they had some news. When they told them about the baby and what they were calling him, Mrs. Weasley broke into tears and wouldn’t let Harry and Hermione go and it took her husband to pull her away from the young couple.

 

Over the next couple of weeks, Hermione, Luna and Jean Granger had the wedding planned, and the dresses made. Harry, Neville and Oscar Granger had also done their bit as well. The wedding was going to be a simple ceremony at Harry and Hermione’s home, with just their closest friends, Hermione’s parents, Andromeda and Teddy, the Weasley’s, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, with Kingsley conducting the ceremony.

 

The day of Harry and Hermione’s wedding was sunny and calm. Harry and Hermione had discussed and idea and decided to have a picture of Ron sitting near where they were going to be married. The guest arrived, Harry and Neville stood down near Kingsley, then Luna walked out to join them, then the bride walked out with her father. The vows were simple but beautiful with all the women in tears and even some of the men had tears in their eyes. Harry and Hermione were pronounced husband and wife to loud applause, lots of hugs and kisses, then danced together most of the night, but occasionally dancing with some of their friends and their celebration went into the early morning.

 

By the next morning, news had spread about Harry Potter marrying Hermione Granger, now Hermione Potter and that they were expecting their first child. So that day, almost all witches and wizards celebrated for their hero and his wife.

 

Hermione and Harry started doing their N.E.W.T.s at the ministry, even with Hermione being pregnant, but she was able to get all her work done really fast, so when the time came to have the baby, she should have learned everything she needed and was given permission to do her N.E.W.T. tests after the baby was born, where everyone else would be doing it around the time of the first Potter baby’s birth. Harry was going to take his N.E.W.T.s but if Hermione went into labour, he was going to be allowed to do his after the baby was born just like Hermione.

 

When Harry and Hermione’s baby was getting close to being born, Hermione was huge and could hardly get up and down. Harry helped her all the time, sometimes to Hermione’s thanks, other times to Hermione’s temper. Harry never took it personally as he was told by the healers, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger that Hermione’s hormones will make her say and do a lot of things while she was pregnant. She will get angry quiet often and sometimes cry for no reason as well. Harry was learning a lot about woman and what they go through when their pregnant, but even with all that, he’d never been happier.

 

Hermione and Harry were sitting in the class at the ministry, doing their test in advanced defence against the dark arts, when Hermione doubled over in pain.

 

‘Hermione,’ Harry said dropping his quill as he went over to her, ‘Is it time love?’

 

‘Yes, get me to St Mungo’s,’ Hermione screamed, holding her stomach.

 

Their teacher gave Harry a hand helping Hermione up and out to the fireplaces, then watched along with hundreds of people in the atrium as the couple disappeared, with word spreading rapidly about the imminent arrival of the Potter child and the wizarding world all waited to hear news of their saviours baby.

 

Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, Minerva McGonagall, Andromeda Tonks with Teddy, Hagrid, Neville, Seamus, Luna, Dean, and a heap of the Potters friends were all pacing around the waiting room at St Mungo’s.

 

Harry was holding Hermione’s hand as she screamed with every contraction. It had been going on for hours with Harry panicking with every scream that came out of Hermione’s mouth. Seven hours after Hermione first went into labour, Ronald James Potter was born, with Hermione’s hair, but looked like Harry. The healer left Hermione and Harry alone after checking over their son, saying he would be back later.

 

‘Hey love,’ Harry kissed Hermione but could see how tired she was.

 

‘He’s here Harry, Ronnie’s here. Do you want to clean him up and dress him?’

 

‘Okay, you rest love,’ Harry took his son very gently into his arms and gave him a bath, then dressed him. When he turned back to face Hermione, she was sound asleep.

 

The healer stepped back in, ‘You have a lot of anxious visitors out there Harry, why don’t you take your son out and show him off.’

 

‘Alright, but Hermione’s okay, isn’t she Healer Simons?’

 

‘Yes, she’s perfectly fine. I’ll just give her a potions and she should sleep for a while now.’

 

‘Okay, thanks,’ Harry smiled then slowly walked out into St Mungo’s waiting room, ‘Say hi to Ronnie,’ Harry placed his son into Mrs. Granger’s arms, then got hugged by everyone else.

 

‘He’s beautiful Harry, how’s Hermione?’ Jean Granger asked as she looked down at her grandson.

 

‘Sore and asleep, but the healer said she’s fine and will probably sleep for a while, but Merlin did she scream.’ Harry said and everyone laughed then took Teddy into his arms, ‘Hi there Teddy, what do you think of Ronnie,’ Harry hugged the small boy.

 

‘You said his name is Ron, has he got a middle name Harry?’ Oscar Granger asked.

 

‘Yeah, James after my father, so Ronald James Potter.’

 

Mrs. Granger saw Mrs. Weasley looking at the baby and heard about her son, so she placed the baby into her arms. Harry and his friends all watched as Mrs. Weasley kissed the small baby that was named after her youngest son.

 

‘I just hope being Harry’s son and named after Ron, that he doesn’t end up in as much trouble at Hogwarts as they did,’ Minerva grinned at Harry.

 

‘So do I Minerva, but I think Hermione being his mother she should be able to keep him in line, like she did with me and Ron, well most of the time she did. But Hagrid, I’m saying this now, when he’s at Hogwarts, no blast ended skrewts, no giant spiders or any of your rock cakes.’

 

Hagrid laughed, ‘I won’t Harry, he’ll be me special friend. Grawpy will love him.’

 

‘Um who’s Grawpy Harry?’ Mr. Granger asked.

 

‘Hagrid’s little brother, but he’s a giant, so he’s about sixteen feet tall, about that Hagrid.’

 

‘About that Harry.’

 

‘I need to get back to Hogwarts, but could I hold him Molly?’ Minerva asked staring down at the baby.

 

‘Of course Minerva,’ Molly Weasley placed the small baby boy into her arms, ‘Harry, we’ll come see Hermione tomorrow, give Hermion our love,’ Molly gave Harry one of her rib cracking hugs, then Arthur Weasley did as well.

 

‘Congratulations Harry, tell Hermione for us.’

 

‘I will Arthur, go get some sleep.’

 

‘He’s gorgeous Harry, you will have to come to Hogwarts and show Albus, even as a portrait, his anxious to see your son.’

 

Harry laughed, ‘I will Minerva, when Hermione’s up to it, we’ll work out a day and I’ll owl you. But we both need to finish out tests first, we were half way through our N.E.W.T. for advanced defence against the dark arts when Hermione doubled over in pain, Merlin did I panic and I don’t normally panic.’

 

‘Just remember to finish them Harry, Philip is anxious to get you started in your auror training.’

 

‘Tell him to just give me a bit of time with my son, then I’ll be in.’

 

‘So have you decided on godparents Harry,’ Jean Granger asked as she kept watching her grandson.

 

‘Yep, Hermione told me to tell them, so Neville, Luna, you are now godparents to Ronnie, what do you think of that?’

 

Neville looked stunned then hugged Harry as Luna hugged both of them. Harry felt like he was being squashed, but couldn’t help laughing.

 

‘Wow Harry, godfather to your son, I’m honoured mate.’

 

‘Thank you Harry,’ Luna kissed his cheek, ‘We will be here for him always.’

 

‘I know you will Luna, you to Neville.’

 

After Ron got past around to everyone so they could have a small hold, they all said goodbye Harry and his son, promising to visit son, then Harry took his son back in to his mother who was still asleep. Harry sat in the chair and just stared at his baby boy, occasionally lifting his hand and putting the little boy’s hand to his face, or placing a soft kiss to his son’s forehead, but never took his eyes.

 

‘He has my hair Harry,’ Hermione said sleepily.

 

Harry looked up at his wife, ‘Yeah, he does,’ Harry got up and placed the baby into his mother’s arms, ‘He sucked my finger, so I think he’s hungry.’

 

‘I’ll feed him,’ Hermione pulled her top down and placed her son on her breast, but kept staring at him, ‘Did you take him out to meet everyone sweetheart?’

 

‘Yep, your mum got a hold first, then she handed him to Molly, then Minerva and then he just got passed around. I told Neville and Luna and Neville almost cried,’ Harry chuckled.

 

‘They will both make great godparents, but your son has got a mouth like you,’ Hermione smirked.

 

‘Very funny love, but how long before I have them back?’

 

‘Harry,’ Hermione laughed, ‘not for a while, sorry sweetheart.’

 

‘How are you feeling?’

 

‘Sore, but I’m okay. I didn’t hurt your hand, did I Harry?’

 

Harry laughed, ‘No, I thought you were going to break it at one point, you’ve got a grip there love.’

 

‘Just remember that, so you’ll know not to make me angry when you’re naked,’ Hermione smirked then laughed at Harry’s face.

 

‘You’re turning me on love,’ Harry sat on the bed beside his wife, ‘Can you believe it Hermione, our son is here.’

 

‘Yes he is and with the looks you’re given him, you are going to be one overprotective father, aren’t you sweetheart?’

 

‘Of course,’ Harry smirked, ‘but I think between both of us, he’ll always be protected. But you know what I hope love?’

 

‘What’s that Harry?’

 

‘That he loves to fly, but has your brains and beauty.’

 

Hermione loved it when Harry said things like that to her, when she first started to develop feelings for Harry, she never knew he could be so sweet or romantic, but she found out that Harry is a very romantic man and tells her she’s beautiful quite often, brings her flowers and even buys her a lot of jewellery and always seems to know what to say to her. She was never one for things like flowers or jewellery, but Harry made it so romantic when he gave her something. What she loved most was all the sweet words Harry said to her, and it makes her love for him grow more every day.

 

‘If he handles a broom like you Harry, then I won’t mind if he wants to play quidditch. But I noticed he looks like you, so whenever I look at our son, it will make me think of you, who is the kindest, sweetest and loving husband any woman could want.’

 

Harry smiled at his wife and loved to hear her say those things to him. He always knew Hermione was good with words and was good at putting her feelings into words, but when she tells him anything like this, he can see and hear how much she truly loved him and Harry couldn’t help falling in love with her all over again.

 

‘I love you Hermione,’ Harry leaned in and kissed her softly.

 

‘I love you to Harry,’ Hermione smiled, then her and Harry just sat there staring at their son and knew this little boy would be love and also be the first of many. If Hermione had her way, she was hoping for around four or five of Harry’s children. Harry didn’t care how many kids they had, but he always hoped for a few. But both of them just wanted their children healthy and safe.

 

“You’re son will always be safe, so will all your other children. I will be their guardian, always looking down on them. So to my two best friends in the whole world, remember I love you and I will be watching over you, always”

 

Hermione and Harry looked up at each other, knowing they both heard Ron talking to them and it wasn’t the first time and they hoped it wouldn’t be the last.

 

The end:


End file.
